


If We Ever Meet Again

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Choking, Don't Try This At Home, Exploration, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Feels, First Time, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:Part 2 on hiatus.Pairing(s):Liu Kang x Raiden / Dark!RaidenRoles:Zebs as Liu Kang, Jay as RaidenSummary:Since becoming corrupted by Shinnok's amulet, Raiden has become a merciless god, doing everything for the supposed greater good and not forgiving himself for the previous/future mistakes he makes. Liu Kang takes it upon himself to show the god kindness and tenderness the only way he'll listen.*
Relationships: Liu Kang & Raiden
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Just a note, there's a lot of angst in this. Like, we're talkin' heavy, heavy angst, so please just proceed with caution.

Raiden has been trying to focus on taking care of Earthrealm, barely leaving the Dragon Grotto until Fujin had to force him out. No ostentatious entrance that has everyone gawping. No long lectures about how Earthrealm is in danger. Just a quiet stroll through the courtyard. Raiden likes coming here when the leaves begin to fall and Fujin pushes them across the cobbles. There's a cold breeze, autumn becoming winter, and the skies are dark. He always enjoys this time of year but he hasn't seen it in a long time. Having dispensed with his leather hood for the time being, Raiden seats himself of a bench, slowly coiling a lock of hair around his finger as he glances about the empty courtyard. It's getting late and the monks should be eating. And he had so wished to see Liu Kang and Kung Lao. He wouldn't be surprised if the two didn't recognise him or vice versa. Snowflakes drift through the air, slow and elegant, as they land in his long, silvery hair and on his hat. Maybe this winter would bring a bountiful spring, he muses, cyan eyes sliding shut.

The sun has just disappeared under the horizon when Liu Kang steps out into the empty courtyard of the Wu Shi academy, hoping to get some fresh air and take some time to think. He had excused himself from dinner and left with a hurried apology as well as a worried glance from Kung Lao. There’s traces of the beginning of snow in the air when the Shaolin steps out from underneath the covered walkway, and… there’s something—or rather, someone—else here tonight. Taking on a wary stance, Liu Kang’s brow furrows as he spots a man, alone, sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard. There’s something familiar about him that Liu Kang can’t quite place and the feeling of familiarity only grows stronger the closer he gets to the stranger.  
“Excuse me,” He starts, tone polite, but voice tight. “Are you lost?”

Hearing a familiar voice behind him, the thunder god turns in his seat, eyes falling on the monk. A smile curls at the corners of his lips as he gets to his feet, eyes crinkling as he looks up from beneath his hat.  
"Liu Kang, I--" Raiden's voice is low and soft, the words dying in his throat as he drinks in the sight of the Shaolin. He truly forgot how beautiful Earthrealm's champion was, cyan eyes regaining a kind of shine that was once thought lost.

“Wh—” Liu Kang’s brows furrow further when the stranger speaks; confusion, concern, suspicion and… relief flit across the monk’s features before recognition starts to settle in. “Lord… Raiden…?” The Shaolin keeps his stance wary even as he rakes his eyes over the man’s form, taking in his visage. It is Lord Raiden… and yet, somehow, it isn’t. There’s something different about him that makes Liu Kang keep his guard up, even as sentiment tugs at his heartstrings. It’s been so long since he’s seen the thunder god. And while a part of the monk wants nothing than to embrace the god, his instincts are telling him not let his heart rule is head.

"Yes... I have been taking care of Earthrealm and Fujin feared I had not been taking care of myself. I did...not know where else to go." Gingerly, Raiden pulls off his hat, holding it by his side as his silver hair flutters about his face. Shinnok's amulet hangs from his belt, a red aura pulsing around it, even as Raiden's cyan eyes find Liu Kang's gaze. "I am afraid I forced myself on you, Liu Kang. I...must say I missed you."

Liu Kang lowers his head in a bow, gaze lingering on Shinnok’s amulet before he straightens up. “It… It is good to see you, Lord Raiden.” He says, raking his eyes over the god’s face. He looks… tired. Disoriented even, as he stands in front of the Shaolin, expression sheepish. “It has been too long,” The monk's lips curl into a faint smile as chestnut brown eyes meet glowing cyan. “Why don’t you come inside, and I’ll make you some tea.” He offers, keeping his arms by his side, a bit unsure as to what to do with them.

"That sounds perfect." Raiden cocks his head as Liu Kang leads him into the nearest building, following closely behind. A sigh echoes through him, soft as he takes a seat opposite Liu Kang, an oak table laying between the two of them. The lighting is watery, warm -- romantic, even. As the Shaolin pours him some tea, Raiden places his hat beside him, eyes tracing across Liu Kang's strong frame. He's barely changed at all, all strong muscles and kind eyes. Still, there's something distancing him, something tugging at him, something hiding away in the back of his head. Raiden swallows thickly, fingers curling against his thighs.

As Raiden makes himself comfortable, Liu Kang busies himself with preparing the tea, taking two ceramic cups from the cupboard before prepping the teapot. Hot water has been prepared in advance, as around this time, the Shaolin would be prepping himself for his daily session of evening meditation. The silence that falls between the two men is not wholly uncomfortable, but Liu Kang feels like he’s far away from the thunder god, despite the fact that they’re only mere feet apart. He collects the gathered items onto a wooden tray, crossing the room to set it down on the table. Sitting opposite to Raiden, Liu Kang carefully pours the steaming liquid into the two cups. He can feel the thunder god’s eyes on him, and he’s not sure why, but the scrutiny makes heat to rise to his cheeks.  
“So…” he begins, clearing his throat as he avoids the god’s eyes. “How have you been, Lord Raiden?”

"I am not entirely sure." He answers honestly, a twinge of anxiety in his voice. During the time he spent guarding Earthrealm, he was a cruel god; cold and mercenary, sacrificing all that stood in his way of a truly peaceful realm. Maybe Fujin had forced him out, forced him to rehumanise those he has been aiming to protect for so long. Slowly, he wraps a broad palm around the cup, feeling the warmth radiate through the ceramic. He's been lonely, furious, devastated... It all changed when he gained Shinnok's amulet. It granted Raiden power he only expected of the Elder Gods, power that made humanity seem so trivial, so imperfect, so *useless*, even his champion. He cannot meet Liu Kang's worried, questioning, innocent gaze.

The Shaolin drums his fingers against the sides of his cup, humming thoughtfully.  
“It's been a long time, Lord Raiden. I was beginning to think you might have forgotten about us.” He teases, voice soft as a smile pulls at the corners of his lips. Wrapping his fingers around the cup, Liu Kang slowly brings it to his lips, blowing on the liquid to help cool it before he takes a sip. The Jasmine tea is sweet and earthy, and it helps the monk to clear his mind. “But the time matters not; you are here now, and you are always welcome.”

Something pulls at him; something dark, something painful.  
"Thank you, Liu Kang." He states, voice clipped. Anxiety eating away at him. There's something chasing him, just out of the corners of his eyes. He shouldn't think the man in front of him as less than himself. Weaker, slower, lesser. This man was once his champion, his ward. But he does. The second this mortal isn't useful, the thunder god can put him out of his misery. His shaky fingers clench, tight, around the cup.

Liu Kang’s breath catches in his throat when he notices the shift in Raiden’s demeanour, and he swallows thickly, setting his cup back down onto the table. The god’s grip tightens around his own cup, body tense and eyes alert, as if the god is expecting the monk to lash out at him… or… as if he’s trying to stop himself from lashing out.  
“Lord Raiden.” Liu Kang’s voice is calm, tone even as he raises his head and meets the god’s gaze, head on. Conflict wars behind the glowing pupils, and the Shaolin hates that the first emotion that rises up in his chest is fear. Doing his best to push those feelings down, Liu Kang rises to his feet, walking around the table to sit next to the thunder god, hands resting loosely in his lap. “Lord Raiden,” he repeats, voice soft as he reaches out for the man’s hand. There’s a fraction of hesitation before he rests his palm overtop of the back of the god’s hand. “It is good to have you back. I… I missed you.” The words are spoken barely above a whisper. “Please, do not be afraid to share your thoughts.”

Biting the inside of his mouth, Raiden stares at the side of the tea table, not seeing the monk step around the table and sit beside him. A hand, warm and sure, rests over the top of his own as he lets out a shaky breath. Shame blooms across the thunder god's cheeks as he feels the Shaolin's rough, warm palm against the back of his hand. The gesture is comforting but he still can't bring himself to look at Liu Kang.  
"I am afraid--" Raiden begins, forcing himself to meet the human's worried gaze, but where his breath forces him to stop is still surprisingly accurate. He tries again. "I am afraid that I have spent so long alone, Liu Kang... Even Fujin had vanished after a time." He explains, eyes darting to the hand on his own. "I spent so long trying to protect Earthrealm, apart from those that live in it. I have forgotten..." Again, his throat betrays him as his lips continue to move but no sound emerges. Raiden stops, staring down at his hands. How many human lives has he taken? Innocent if not for the smallest flaw? He allows his long, silvery hair to cover his face, shame, rage and sorrow consuming him. What has he done to that which he once swore to protect...?

Even though he remains in place, still as a statue, the thunder god refuses to meet the Shaolin’s gaze. It makes something pull at his chest, a mixture of nostalgia and sadness sinking into his bones. Thinking back to his time at the academy, when he and Kung Lao were barely men, and Lord Raiden was like a father figure to him. It pains Liu Kang to see him this way; cold, weary, and distant.  
“While I cannot fully understand what it is you’re experiencing, I can… offer to be here,” Liu Kang says. “To listen, if that is what you need.” The chasm of physical distance between them feels insurmountable, and the monk is somewhat worried that the god will simply push him away and leave. He desperately wants the thunder god to look at him, to be what Raiden needs.

He feels weakened by his memories, chained by his emotions. *Kill to protect, murder to perfect.* Still, he stays still, knelt by the tea table with Liu Kang watching his every move.  
"... I..." The words sound pained, choked, wrung from his dry throat. "... I do not deserve your kindness, Liu Kang." He raises his hands, letting the Shaolin's fall from his own. He stares at the palms, the trembling fingers, the blood of a thousand innocents crusted to every finger. In creating a utopia for mankind, he destroyed the lives of millions. How could he have done this? Why? ... That is always the question; *why?* Raiden gets to his feet and approaches the door, eyes stormy, hands clenched into shaky fists.

The Shaolin watches helplessly as Raiden pulls away, rising to his feet and approaching the door.  
“No, please!” Liu Kang can’t keep the fear from his voice as the thunder god moves farther and farther away, threatening to disappear completely. He shuts his eyes and suddenly he’s just a boy again. An orphan. Scared, alone, no one to call family, no home to return to. His hands clench into fists, chest tight as a memory washes over him; he’s just turned ten, and for the first time in his life, he has something to call his own. He has a brother in Kung Lao, a mentor in Raiden, and a home at the Wu Shi. But then all too soon, Raiden is gone, promising to return when he’s older, stronger—when he’s ready. And he remembers; the pain, the fear, the anger, the sadness. When he had begged, on his knees, for the god to stay, still too young to understand the burden the god carried. “Please…” He can’t bring himself to stand, instead reaching out for the man in the doorway, fingers splayed wide, and voice pleading. “Don’t go…”

Raiden dares not look at him, luminous eyes wide as he grits his teeth, palm pressed to the panel of the door. He should stay for him; for the boy he trained, for the man he became-- No, no. He should leave, lest the man become unworthy of the beast that now lives inside the thunder god. Frozen in place, Raiden's hand slides down, against the wood grain. The voice of his student, his champion, his *friend*. The sound pierces his heart like a million needles. If Raiden wanted to save him this pain, he never would've returned. A stab of guilt sinks into his bones just for that. He shouldn't have expected what he did; indifference, mockery, hatred. Liu Kang was never capable of those. Raiden steels himself, turning towards Liu Kang and meeting his gaze. It takes all that he can for him not to immediately look away.  
"... I do not...want to hurt you, Liu Kang..." Raiden manages, voice halfway between a level tone and a choked-back sob.

Somehow, Liu Kang musters up the strength to stand, crossing the room in quick strides to throw his arms around Raiden’s waist, pulling the taller man against him in a tight hug. He longs for the simpler times. When he wasn’t the ‘Chosen One’, and when he didn’t have the responsibility of saving the world. When Raiden looked at him with eyes full of pride, not pain. He lets out a deep shuddering sigh, resting his forehead against the god’s chest.  
“Then stay. Please.”

Raiden's heart seems to split in two as Liu Kang holds him close, holds him dear. For a moment, he's unsure what to do before bringing one hand to his back, moving the other to cradle his head, soft, dark hair falling through his fingers. So close, so warm, so forgiving. Slowly, Raiden rests his cheek on top of Liu Kang's head, savouring his warmth, breathing in his scent.  
"Are you sure?"

The steady sound of the god’s heart is a calming one as Liu Kang tightens his grip around the man’s waist, afraid that if he lets go, Raiden will disappear. A hand moves to his back, while the other cards through his hair, soft, comforting, and just… there. It’s been so long since the god has let anyone this close, he can tell. The thunder god’s movements are hesitant, unsure. As if he fears the Shaolin in his arms will break if he’s not careful. Liu Kang doesn’t even have to think before he responds, throat tight, but voice firm.  
“Yes.”

"... I am sorry, Liu Kang." Raiden manages, letting his eyes flutter closed, letting the warmth of the situation surround him. It feels like a dream. Repentance and acceptance. Maybe he is still salvagable. He lightly presses his lips to Liu Kang's head, arms tightening around his body, as if he'll dissolve into the aether. "I have done terrible things. Things I should never be forgiven for." He whispers, chest tightening as anxiety consumes him again.

“The past is as the past was,” Liu Kang murmurs, pulse spiking when the god presses a chaste kiss to his head. “We cannot dwell on our mistakes and let them prevent us from moving forwards.” He knows this best of all… perhaps if he had not been so focused on Kitana during the first tournament, he and Kung Lao would have never become revenants. But obsessing over his failures will not change their results. Lord Raiden had the responsibility of protecting all of Earthrealm. The fate of all humanity rested upon his shoulders. And while it was Atlas’ duty to bear the weight of the world on his own… that doesn’t mean that the burden cannot be shared in other ways. “Perhaps what you have done in the past cannot be forgiven. But it can be accepted.” Liu Kang lifts his head to stare up into cyan. “I can accept you.”

Raiden, unable to think of anything else as he loses himself in Liu Kang's kind eyes, presses their foreheads together, a wordless sob wracking his body. He cradles the Shaolin's head in his hands, so careful, so cautious. He swallows thickly, holding his champion so close. Dark hair tickles his fingertips and across his knuckles.  
"*Liu Kang...*" Raiden whispers, unable to keep his eyes open as he holds the Shaolin. "Please, *please*, I am afraid... Forgive me..." The plea is barely audible as it leaves the thunder god, desperate and frightened.

A terrible sound, one so full of pain and fear and doubt it nearly breaks Liu Kang’s heart, falls from the thunder god’s lips as the Shaolin holds him close. Raiden raises his hands, so slowly, so carefully, to the monk’s face, cupping his chin in his hands. His eyes flutter shut and god, Liu Kang wants nothing more than to show him that he is still good. That he can still laugh, and love, and hold, and cherish—that despite his immortality, he’s still as human as the form he chose. Liu Kang releases Raiden’s waist to cover the god’s hands with his own, eyes as soft and kind as the day they were when they first met.  
“I’m here, Lord Raiden,” He whispers, leaning forward to press his lips against the corner of the god’s lips, soft, chaste, and barely there. “I forgive you.”

The gesture is nearly lost on the god as he shudders, breath coming quick and gasping. Raiden falls to his knees, holding Liu Kang close, fingers curling into the fabric of his vest.  
"Please... Please, teach me how to be human again... I have...lost my way..." He breathes before daring to look up, luminescent eyes bright with pain. Silvery hair falls around his face, in contrast to the pink heat that crawls up his cheekbones. "I want..." He stops himself with a pained sigh. It shouldn't matter what he wants. "I want you close again..." Weak and greedy thunder god.

When the thunder god falls to his knees before Liu Kang, beseeching him, emotion blooms in the monk's chest, hot and fierce. Affection, relief, desire, and love flit across his face, sentiment pooling in the pit of his stomach as he lowers a hand to cup Raiden’s jaw, thumb stroking lightly across his cheek.  
“Worry not, xīn'ài…” He murmurs, dipping his head to kiss Raiden properly, lips sweet and touch sweeter. “I will guide you, teach you, as you did me.” With his free hand, the Shaolin runs his fingers through the god’s silver locks, eyes fluttering shut as he deepens the kiss.

Raiden wraps his arms around Liu Kang's chest, holding him close. The closer the better. The virgin god barely knows what to do, standing to his full height again and gently grasping the Shaolin's hands in his own, shaking feverishly. The kiss is more of a relieved plea as Raiden attempts to kiss the Shaolin properly, licking into his mouth desperately and breathing heavy.

Liu Kang lets out a breathless laugh at the god’s eagerness, moaning softly into Raiden’s mouth as his tongue worms past the Shaolin’s lips.  
“Mmm…” The thunder god’s cheeks flush a pretty pink as he continues to kiss the monk, grasping his hands at the same time he rises to his feet. Liu Kang takes this opportunity to slowly push Raiden against the door, pressing their bodies closer together. “Hah… Lord Raiden…” inevitably, he has to pull away for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths for a split second. He rests his hands against the thunder god’s chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart against his palms.

Pulse racing, Raiden drinks in the sight of the Shaolin, his own face painted with heat. He wants to ask where this came from, how Liu Kang came to see him as more than a mentor, more than a friend. Still, he feels tongue-tied, breath coming quick, as a pair of hands are placed on the center of his chest. Gently, Raiden threads his fingers into Liu Kang's soft, downy hair, watching the way the monk keens up against his palm. The man before him makes his name sound less like a curse and more like a hymn, Raiden realises as he gently cups his champion's jaw, leaning to press their lips together again, slower this time. He cocks his head to one side, captures Liu Kang's soft lips and tries to subdue the hunger that wants all of him, here and now. Slowly, steadily, Raiden lets his other hand wander, fingertips tracing down the front of the young man's throat, across his collarbones and over his clothed chest. Groaning softly, the thunder god can't help trailing his hand over Liu Kang's muscular biceps. When they part, Raiden, resting his forehead against the champion's, sighs, both hands feeling the strength in the Shaolin's broad shoulders.  
"You are nothing short of divine, Liu Kang..." He breathes, the pads of his thumbs grazing across the elegant curve of Liu Kang's throat.

To be able to touch the thunder god like this, to hold him this close… It feels like a dream, and if it is, Liu Kang never wants to wake up. He’s harboured feelings for his mentor for what feels like eons. At first, he thought it was just admiration… Raiden is a god, after all, and to be an object of his worship was not abnormal. However, he found himself becoming attached to the man in a way that was more than just admiration. It was… wonder… desire… lust even. He had done his best to push those feelings away, insisting that it was just a passing fancy that would eventually disappear. It never did.  
“Lord Raiden…” He repeats, and his name sounds like a prayer and a plea, chestnut brown eyes searching the god’s face at the same time fear holds his heart it its grasp once more. Lord Raiden is surely disgusted with him… after all… he was just a student to the man… maybe even a son. And students shouldn’t feel this way about their mentors… right?

This shouldn't-- This can't-- He can't be doing this. Something *so vulgar, so sordid*...but the way Liu Kang breathes the thunder god's name makes his heart skip a beat, heat blossoming in his chest. It shouldn't feel so good; the Shaolin's body pressed so close. A vow of abstinence had been taken by the both of them. He is corrupting his champion with his darkness, with his demons... Still Liu Kang pulls away and he expects the worst; wide, dark eyes darting about Raiden's face, so innocent and darling. Raiden... He can't help himself, something curling, burning hot in his groin as he wets his lips. He manages to keep the Shaolin's gaze for a moment before ever-so-slowly pressing his lips to the crook of the monk's neck, murmuring something unintelligible.

When Raiden dips his head to press a hesitant kiss to the column of his throat, the god’s lips feel like a brand against Liu Kang’s neck, heat washing over his skin as the fear falls away, desire and want taking its place in his heart.  
“My Lord… I…” Something akin to shame crawls down his spine, tugging at his mind, reminding him of his vow of chastity. “Please…” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, hands lifting to the god’s head to stroke his fingers through his hair. “Lord Raiden…” The words are barely more than a sigh, voice soft as (what he thinks is) arousal pooling in his groin, hot and potent, like a flame.

Raiden pulls away, fearing he hears some pained tone in the monk's voice. Wide, cyan eyes search for some form of harm. His breaths come quick and shallow.  
"Liu Kang... Are you alright? Did-- Did I hurt you? I would never forgive myself if I... *Elder Gods...*" He lets the young man go completely, remembering himself, straightening his robes and running his fingers through his hair, straightening it from its touseled state.

Liu Kang’s heart twists when the god pulls away and the Shaolin weakly reaches forwards to tug at his robes, trying to bring him close again. He feels like he’s drowning; too many emotions fight for his attention and the worried look in Raiden’s eyes makes his chest tighten.  
“I… I’m fine, Lord Raiden,” He whispers, hands trembling as he curls his fingers in the fabric of the god’s clothes. “Please, I…” Heat rises to his cheeks and he has to avert his gaze, ashamed by what he’s about to ask for. “I need you…”

"What-- How can I--" Flustered, Raiden stutters, searching for words that escape him as soon as he grasps them. "Liu Kang-- What do you--" He feels the fingers tighten in his robes, desperate and shaky. "You need me to--" His eyes are wide with shock and embarrassment, hands pressed flat against the wood panels behind him, chest heaving.

Liu Kang finds the god’s flustered and confused state terribly endearing and he huffs, opting to try and show him what he means instead of trying to explain it and embarrassing himself further. Yanking at the front of his robes, the Shaolin pulls the thunder god against him, doing his best to stretch up onto his toes to kiss him again. It should be wrong, to feel the way he does when their lips touch. Should be wrong that his heart leaps into his throat in response to the sound the god makes as he nips at his bottom lip. But it feels so good, so horribly, sinfully right, when Raiden’s hands jump to his waist as he falls against the god, breath coming in short pants as his pupils dilate.

When Liu Kang tugs at his robes, Raiden gasps before the Shaolin's lips stop him from doing so. His hands instinctually rise to the sharp angle of the monk's hips, a small sound escaping his throat as he feels a slight bite across his lower lip. A slow burning creeps across the thunder god's mind, flames lapping at him, sinful, sensual, burning. His eager hands gingerly slide under Liu Kang's vest, daring to follow the lewd urges that spur him on. He allows his eyes to flutter shut, fingertips brushing against the points of the Shaolin's pelvis, flesh warm and soft and sensitive.

Something akin to a whimper falls from the monk’s lips when he feels Raiden’s hands, strong, callused, and warm, slide under his clothes, touch soft as he grips at his pelvis, hips bucking lightly into his touch.  
“Nngh…” A groan rumbles up from his chest and he feels dizzy, blood rushing from his head as the god’s touch sends a jolt of heat straight to his groin. “Touch me,” He whispers, breath ghosting over Raiden’s lips. “Please.”

His knees nearly buckle at the sweet sound that seeps from between Liu Kang's lips. Raiden leans in, cheek nuzzling against the monk's throat. He feels the gentle rock of the Shaolin's hips against his hands.  
"My champion... Tell me...how should I touch you..." His whisper more curious and cautious than teasing, Raiden gently rubs the calloused tips of his fingers over the points of Liu Kang's hip bones.

“I… I don’t know…” Liu Kang admits, cheeks hot and eyes wide. “I have… never been with… anyone before…” His voice is quiet, unsure of himself even as the thunder god brushes his fingers over the ridges of his pelvis, pressing against the heated flesh beneath his clothes. His skin feels too tight, the fabric of his pants too restricting as he tries to arch into the touch. “I want…” It’s a struggle to try and voice his desires, hesitant of sounding too vulgar. Instead, he steels his nerves and gently grasps one of the god’s hands, drawing it to his groin, where the heat licking at his skin is the most potent.

Raiden sucks in a breath between his teeth, fingers twitching when he feels a familiar shape, with Liu Kang's fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
"... Here...?" He breathes, fully grasping at his girth. Raiden swallows thickly, feeling a lump form in his throat as his other hand continues to stroke his fingertips over the peak of the champion's hip. "How should I...?"

A rather lewd sound falls from the Shaolin’s lips when the god fully grasps at his length, a shudder wracking his body.  
“Yes…” He moans, and he has to grab at the man’s shoulder for purchase as he nearly doubles over, flesh hardening fully and straining against the fabric of his pants. His hips flex as he rocks into the touch, breath short and shallow. “Like that… I…” Liu Kang swallows thickly, throat tight. “Your hand… It… it feels… good…”

Pulling away, Raiden cups Liu Kang's face in both hands.  
"Do you suppose we could...make this more comfortable?" He asks softly, placing another kiss to the monk's soft, tender lips. Raiden sighs against his lips, adoring how the monk's fingers shiver against his shoulder. When they part, the thunder god's eyes drift to a bedroll in the corner, neatly made.

Liu Kang’s eyes are half lidded when the god pulls away, cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.  
“Yes, of course, Lord Raiden…” He tilts his head up to meet Raiden’s lips in a kiss that feels wonderfully soft and terribly intimate. “Forgive me… I… I seem to have gotten ahead of myself.” The monk turns his head, eyes following the thunder god’s gaze. “Please, would you… would you like to join me… i-in bed…?” He can’t help himself from stuttering. His fingers tremble with anxiety and eagerness as he looks up at his mentor shyly.

Raiden sighs, lips trembling, as Liu Kang pitches the question. He takes the Shaolin's hand in his own two, kissing along his knuckles tenderly.  
"... Please, never ask me to forgive you, Liu Kang." He manages, stepping to one side and carefully leading him to the bedroll on the floor. It's only fit for one but it'll have to do. Not really sure what to do, Raiden turns his back to Liu Kang, shucking off his robes, slowly, nervously. His shoulders are soon bare, cold air brushing over them. His long hair tickles his back as he drops the robes further, to his mid back, lean muscle clear through the skin.

As more and more of the god becomes bare, Liu Kang can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. He looks so breathtaking, so beautiful, that the monk has to breathe deeply, centering himself before following suit. He shrugs off his vest, folding it neatly and placing it on the floor before he works on undoing the clasps that keep his loose-fitting white shirt closed. He carefully undoes the buckles of his leather arm guards, sliding them from his forearms and letting them fall to the floor. Despite the warmth of the room, his nudity still brings goosebumps, skin tingling from the lack of clothes. The Shaolin keeps his pants on for now, not wanting to go to fast. He steps forward, wrapping his arms loosely around the thunder god’s waist as he presses a kiss to his nape, mesmerized by the strength of his shoulders and the muscles that flex, just below the skin.

Trying to keep his mess to a minimum, Raiden folds his robes neatly and places them on the cushion he was sat on, by the tea table. When he stands again, his torso is bare, strong shoulder blades cutting across an equally strong back. He feels so exposed. He tries to push the memories of the younger Liu Kang to one side, remembering how he would see him, months or sometimes years apart. He would grow and grow and, without his help, the kind boy metamorphosed into a kind man. The thought makes his knees weak. Raiden's biceps are thick and scarred, veins and old wounds alike snaking across the tight flesh. He steels himself, readying to turn, but he jumps slightly at the feeling of warm, warm arms wrapping around his waist, lips pressed heatedly just between his shoulders. Letting out a shuddering breath, Raiden instinctually leans back into the caress.  
"Liu Kang, you must not sneak up on me like that..." He sighs airily, no real warning in his tone as he places his hands over the monk's, that have developed a deadlock over his navel.

Raiden’s words draw a low chuckle from the shorter man as the Shaolin continues to pepper kisses across the supple curves of the thunder god’s shoulders.  
“Apologies, Lord Raiden,” He murmurs, gently trailing the pads of his fingers up the god’s abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his touch. The god’s skin is marred with scars, old and new, big and small, proof of the ages he has lived though, the conflicts he has survived. It fills Liu Kang with a sense of wonder, makes him want to trace each and every one with his tongue, to worship the flesh with his mouth. With how close they are, it feels less like the monk’s first time, and more like a reunion between old lovers. The Shaolin scrapes his teeth over the skin, emboldened by the lust that settles itself in the pit of his stomach, hot, heavy, and grounding. When he was younger, he had marvelled at the strength of the thunder god—all hard edges and lean muscle. Countless days and nights were spent in the dojo or the courtyard, honing his skills, building his strength with the hope that one day he’d be like the god in his arms; a man, a warrior, a guardian.

Gentle fingers grace his stomach, tracking lines across his abdomen. At the sharp scratch of teeth along his shoulders, Raiden's muscles grow lax and his breath hitches in his lungs.  
"Ohh... Liu Kang, please." He groans, the dark hunger deep inside beginning to bubble to the surface. Pleasure thrums beneath the skin, red hot as his luminous tattoos begin to pulse, their light growing brighter as Liu Kang worships his body in the best way possible. "*Hahh...*"

The deep groan that rumbles up from the god’s chest sounds more like rolling thunder, and Liu Kang mistakes the sound for one of discomfort.  
“Wh-what do you need, Lord Raiden?” He questions, hands stopping in their tracks, afraid that he’s moving too fast, doing too much. “I’m sorry… am… am I going to fast, I…” Self-doubt begins to tug at his mind, even as the thunder god goes limp against him. His tattoos glow brighter, and with the way they eb and flow, Liu Kang might have thought they were alive. The monk rests his chin on the god’s shoulder, nipping lightly at his ear. “Do… do you need me to stop?”

Shinnok's amulet still hangs at the belt of his remaining robes. Red lightning crackles across Raiden's skin as he turns in Liu Kang's arms.  
"Never stop, Liu Kang." He purrs, low and sultry. His bare chest is gloriously broad and strong and scarred, just like the rest of him. He reaches for the monk's wrists, pressing Liu Kang's palms to his chest. "Touch me, Liu Kang." Raiden groans, his arousal beginning to tent his pants. "Please, my champion, worship me *more*..." His voice seems to drop an octave as he gazes at Liu Kang through lidded eyes, cyan dissolving to a menacing red.

Liu Kang swallows thickly as red lightning surges across the god’s skin, tattoos darkening from a beautiful cyan to a menacing, blood red. Raiden turns in his arms and grasps at the Shaolin’s wrists, pulling his hands to his chest, and the monk swears that the tattoos pulse in time to the thunder god’s heart. He can’t help the shudder that wracks his frame as his mentor’s voice shifts, lowering to a sultry purr. Liu Kang feels his cock twitch in his pants, the flesh throbbing when he hears the thunder god’s request.  
“O-Of course, my Lord,” He breathes, steadying his hands at the man’s waist. He leans forward to press his lips against Raiden’s chest, tongue darting out to trace the outlines of his tattoos, tasting the salt on his skin. He can’t help the low groan that falls from his lips as he worships the glowing lines with his mouth, teeth scraping lightly against the flesh.

Long fingers thread through the Shaolin's soft hair, holding his mouth to Raiden's skin. A moan echoes from low in his chest as he feels Liu Kang's teeth press against his skin.  
"... I trained you well, my champion. I knew you would never fail me. *You would not dare.*" Reaching down with his free hand, Raiden grasps Liu Kang through his pants. "You are so pure, Liu Kang, so precious..." He groans out, sighing as the monk continues to lick and kiss at his chest.

The shift in the thunder god’s demeanor is… a change from his earlier persona and it makes Liu Kang shiver with anticipation and fear in equal measure. The ability this man has… the strength in his frame and the power at his fingertips… he could end the Shaolin’s life in an instant if he so pleased.  
“Ah… Lord Raiden…” He gasps when the taller man gropes him through the fabric of his pants, so confident, so sure… so… dark. The monk rocks his hips into the god’s touch as he laves his tongue over a nipple, lifting a hand to roll the other between his fingers, senses overwhelmed by the thunder god. All he can see, hear, taste, smell, feel, is his mentor, his god, pressed flushed against him, and it’s everything Liu Kang has ever wanted, all he’s ever needed.

Raiden allows his eyes to fall shut.  
"Yes, Liu Kang." He groans as he feels the Shaolin's tongue brush over the sensitive skin, pebbling it as the thunder god continues to manhandle him. "I can feel how eager you are. Your pulse is racing with excitement. You have waited so long for my return, my champion." Breathing heavy, Raiden moves the hand gripping Liu Kang's aching cock, grasping his hip and rolling his own hips forward, grinding against the monk unashamedly. "Hahh, yes, perfect..." Raiden would never admit it but this is the darkness chasing him, the demon hidden just out of sight, the beast that haunts him.

It's all starting to get a touch overwhelming. Raiden’s unabashed words… his unashamed touches… it makes Liu Kang’s head spin with a dizzying cocktail of lust, confusion, and anxiety as a tiny voice in the back of his mind screams at him to stop… stop… stop.  
“W-Wait… please… I…” Liu Kang has to fight to get the words out, hating how his voice sounds so small, so weak. “Please, Lord Raiden…” He presses his palms to the thunder god’s chest, hands trembling in response to the tight grip on his waist, the sensation of their arousals grinding together. “S-Slow down…” Chestnut brown eyes look pleadingly into pools of blood red as he bites at his lip. He lifts a hand to the god’s cheek, trailing his shaking fingers along the strong curve of his jaw. This seems like a whirlwind compared to his earlier pace, where they were simply exploring each other’s bodies, taking the time to reacquaint themselves with one another. And while Raiden’s touch is still soft, it feels… impatient, demanding.

With a simple touch and a desperate gaze, the fog is cleared and Raiden's eyes clear to their usual cyan, tattoos following suit, as the thunder god is forced to the floor, breathless and panting.  
"Wh...What... What happened...?" He manages, worriedly moving his bleary stare to Liu Kang. "D-Did I hurt you?! I am sorry, Liu Kang! Please, forgive me, I have not been myself." His cyan eyes fall to the floor, guilt and shame burning on his cheeks. "What did I do? I cannot recall." He scrambles to his feet, looking the monk over but not daring to touch him. "Please, tell me you are alright."

As red fades to cyan, Liu Kang watches as the thunder god fall to his knees, gaze worried as he lifts his eyes to the Shaolin’s face. A flurry of emotions flit across Raiden’s face as he scrambles to his feet, concern, guilt, shame… He tears his eyes away from the monk, cheeks hot and voice soft as he takes a step back, unable to bring himself to touch him again. Though still unsure of how he should feel, Liu Kang hastens to reassure him, taking the god’s hands in his own and rubbing his thumbs over the back of his hands. “You did not cause me harm, Lord Raiden,” He assures, voice soft. “But… you were… different…” He tries to find the right words, unsure of how to phrase it. “A darkness came over you, my Lord…” His eyes fall to the thunder god’s waist, where the golden amulet of Shinnok hangs from his sash, the green gem at its center glinting mockingly in the light. “Shinnok’s Amulet… are you—”

"Am I...what?" Raiden asks, voice still hesitant as he holds Liu Kang's hands tight, holding them to his chest. "Liu Kang, I...I apologise..." He breathes, the blood rushing from his head as he spies how aroused the monk is. "Did I...do that?" He asks, fearful as he cautiously lifts Liu Kang's hand to his face, running his lips along the inside of his wrist. "Forgive me." Raiden sighs against his skin, still looking at the Shaolin with worry as he gently trails his lips up Liu Kang's strong forearm. He keeps repeating himself; "...sorry. I am sorry..." He whispers.

“Are you alright, Lord Raiden?” Liu Kang questions, putting his wants on hold for the time being as he scrutinizes the thunder god, raking his eyes over his face, gaze searching. “The amulet… does it… do you feel its affects, my Lord? Does it hurt you?” The Shaolin watches with worry filled eyes as the god presses kisses against his skin, lips soft and touch softer. He’s careful, hesitant even, as he gingerly holds the monk’s arm, murmuring apologies into the flesh, over and over. “Please, there is no need to apologize, my Lord, you did not hurt me.” Liu Kang wants to kiss him again, hold him close and chase away the fear that permeates his gaze. “I… I enjoyed your touches…” He says, wishing to reassure the god that he was not taking advantage. “You feel… so good, my Lord… please, do not be afraid…”

Raiden can't stop the blood flooding his groin and the world seems to be turning so quickly.  
"What was I doing that made you feel so good?" He asks, slowly dragging his lips up his champion's bicep, over his shoulder and against the crook of his neck. "Tell me, Liu Kang, please..." Cautiously, he brings his hands into play, resting at the Shaolin's arms before trailing over his chest. His touch is so feather-light, it's barely there. "I will do anything for you, Liu Kang. All you have to do is ask." Raiden whispers, planting a soft, chaste kiss to the point of the monk's jaw.

Liu Kang lets out a soft sigh as the thunder god trails his hands up his abdomen and over his chest, touch so chaste it almost feels like it’s not there at all.  
“You were…” Heat rushes to his face at the thought of voicing what the god was doing to him before he stopped. “I-I… I cannot bring myself to say… it is… terribly shameful of me, my Lord…” He murmurs, averting his gaze as he instead tries to replicate the thunder god’s earlier movements. He grasps the man’s waist, rocking his hips forward tentatively and rubbing against the bulge in Raiden’s pants, gasping at the sensation and feeling his flesh throb in response to the friction. “J-Just like… like that…” He breathes, tilting his chin up to press a soft kiss to the god’s jaw.

At the gentle way Liu Kang's fingers curl around his hips and the cautious way he rolls his hips forward, Raiden feels his entire body break out in goosebumps and shivers.  
"N-No wonder I became so...excited." He groans shakily, breathing short and shallow against the Shaolin's ear. "*Elder Gods, yes...*" Ever-so-slightly, he grazes his teeth against Liu Kang's throat, continuing to trace patterns on Liu Kang's chest with his fingers. He begins to move the two of them back towards the bedroll, mirroring the monk's movements and rocking his hips forward to a slow, steady rhythm.

The anxiety brought on by the change in Raiden’s demeanour slowly fades away as the god’s touches remain slow and soft, explorative as his teeth graze along the curve of his Adam’s apple. Warmth spreads throughout Liu Kang’s body, desire flaring once more and he allows himself to be tugged closer to the bedroll, canting his hips up to meet the thunder god’s movements as he mirrors his movements.  
“Lord Raiden… hah… gods please…” He can’t stop the shiver that runs down his spine as Raiden gently traces the pads of his fingers over his chest, moving in slow, lazy strokes.

The air inside has become warm and inviting. Raiden's contact with the monk continues to be slow, careful and loving. His fingertips circle Liu Kang's nipples, gently teasing them to hardness before stooping a little further to flick them with his tongue. Raiden pulls back with a soft kiss to Liu Kang's lips.  
"Would you like to lie down first or would you prefer me to?" He reaches for the monk's hand, kissing the palm. "I will do whatever I can to make this more comfortable." He sighs, cyan eyes bearing into deep chestnut.

Liu Kang’s breath hitches as the god laves attention to his chest, encouraging his nipples to harden before he moves to claim the Shaolin’s lips.  
“H-How do *you* want me, Lord Raiden?” He questions when the god leans back to kiss his palm, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I… I have never done this… before… I don’t…” His voice gets smaller and smaller, worried that the god will be disappointed or displeased with his inexperience. Being the ‘Chosen One’, much less a Shaolin monk, did not leave much time for him to explore his own body, or to share that pleasure or intimacy with another. “I don’t know… how to…” He gestures helplessly to the bedroll, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Then I see we are both inexperienced." Raiden doesn't sound disappointed or upset, instead he smiles, placing a kiss to the monk's forehead before moving to remove his boots and sitting on the bedroll with his back against the wall. It's comforting in a way, both of them as confused as one another. Still, the exploration of each other's bodies has been pleasurable so far. In this position, it's easy to see how aroused the two are, thickening cocks tenting their pants to an excessive degree. "Would you be alright kneeling in my lap, Liu Kang? I..." Words from his lips and they sound more and more lewd so he closes his mouth before his face goes a dark shade of pink.

"O-Of course, Lord Raiden..." Liu Kang murmurs, voice soft as he carefully and tentatively steps forward, lowering himself onto his knees over the thunder god's lap, legs splayed wide over his thighs. "L-Like this...?" He reaches up to place his hands on the god's shoulders, steadying himself as he looks into glowing cyan through heavy lashes, swallowing thickly. He's not quite sure where to look, or how to settle himself, and he can barely maintain eye contact, cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "Is... is this okay?"

With a huff, Raiden feels Liu Kang's hands on his shoulders as he settles in his lap.  
"That is...perfect." Rolling his hips up, the thunder god groans headily, resting his hands on his champion's hips. Slowly, Raiden leans in to press open-mouthed kisses to the center of the monk's chest. He breathes heavily, warm breath washing over the Shaolin's chest as Raiden loses himself, surrounded by the scent, the taste, the emotion. The taste of smoke and dragon fire across his tongue makes the thunder god nearly whine with need. "*My champion...*"

"Ahnn..." a breathy moan tumbles from the monk's lips when the thunder god rolls his hips up. "My Lord..." he lets his eyes flutter shut as the man leans forward to press his lips against his chest, touch hot and branding. The Shaolin moves his hands to Raiden's head, threading slender fingers through the silver locks as his thighs shake. His heart throbs in his chest, thudding loudly against the cage of his ribs. "L-Lord Raiden..."

"Tell me if I move too fast." He breathes, fingers gently moving under the waistband of Liu Kang's pants, strong fingers lightly raking across his backside, as he continues to lavish licks and kisses across the Shaolin's broad, muscular chest. But soon...the red mist begins to descend again, infecting the thunder god's senses, as his touches turn heavier. His kisses turn ravenous, his hands groping again, as crimson spreads across the tattoos on his shoulders. Hands grabbing at Liu Kang's tight backside, huffing out breaths as he grinds up harder against the Shaolin.

"Nnngh..." Liu Kang flinches when he feels the god tighten his grip on the flesh of his backside, touch possessive and dominating. The monk can sense the change. This isn't his Raiden anymore. This is someone darker. Someone dangerous... possibly even cruel. "Lord Raiden... I..." his hands slip through the man's hair to rest on his shoulders. His fingers curl anxiously against the thunder god's broad shoulders, eyes cracking open to find his tattoos red once more. The man below him is ravenous, hips pushing up against the monk. Liu Kang shudders, unsure if he should say something, not wanting to invoke the god's ire. He squirms a little in his grasp, unconsciously trying to pull away. 

"I thought you missed me, Liu Kang..." The thunder god husks, pressing his blunt nails into the monk's thighs. His voice is mocking as he sucks a pleasingly dark mark against his champion's throat. "I missed you, Liu Kang." He groans, roughly massaging with his hands, feeling the strength of the flesh there. Strong and tight but pleasingly pliant. With every inch the monk makes away, the thunder god mirrors, advancing so they remain so closely intertwined. "Stay with me, *my champion*." Raiden whispers, biting and sucking another mark along the angle of Liu Kang's collar.

"I... I-I did miss you, my Lord..." he groans, and it takes every ounce of willpower the monk has not to twist away, to remain in the god's lap even as his movements become borderline predatory. While half of Liu Kang is afraid of the change, worried that Raiden might lose himself completely, the other half is... shamefully aroused by the display. "Lord R-Raiden..." it feels like his heart is being split in two, with each half tugging at him, fighting for his attention. The sharp scrape of teeth at his throat makes the Shaolin's pulse jump under the god's tongue as he mouths and sucks at the flesh, worrying it between his teeth. "Nngh... a-ah... hah..." his skin prickles with heat and he can feel a bruise forming, blood blooming just below the surface of his skin.

"Beautiful..." Groaning as he watches Liu Kang shiver, Raiden manages to hitch his pants down, exposing the huge length of his cock before rutting it against the monk's clothed behind. "Tell me how much you missed me." He growls, tugging down the waistband of Liu Kang's pants to fully expose him, continuing to kiss and lick and suck at his chest. "My gorgeous champion, so innocent and pure... I am going to corrupt you; make you beg and moan and you will despise how much you will enjoy it..." Raiden wraps a hand around Liu Kang's painfully hard erection, keeping the other on his hip, allowing the thunder god to grind against him.

The god's words send a spike of alarm through the younger Shaolin, heart skipping a beat as the thunder god tugs his pants down, grabbing a hold of his erection.  
"Ah! L-Lord Raiden!" Liu Kang shudders all the way to his toes as the god grinds up against him, instincts screaming at him that this is wrong. This isn't how he wants his first time to be. This *isn't* Raiden. "Wait... wait, please..." he can't keep the fear from his voice as he pushes weakly at the god's shoulders. Despite the pleasure coursing through his veins and the warmth washing over his skin, the monk can't relax. The dragons that wind across Raiden's chest and arms pulse, glowing a menacing red that has Liu Kang on edge.

Fighting his way back through the fog, Raiden has to push back to the forefront of his mind, head clearing somewhat as the crimson once flooding his eyes and skin is flushed with cyan, light throbbing weakly through the skin. He jolts back, like a pulse of electricity has just burned across every nerve in his body. His hands move to curl into the sheets of the bedroll. Panting, Raiden first notes the state of undress between the two of them, his own cock pressed snuggly against Liu Kang's backside. Heat creeps across his shoulders before he notices the dark red marks along the monk's neck and collar. Shaking, Raiden tries to wriggle his way out from under Liu Kang, tucking himself away as he shakes his head.  
"I should have left, Liu Kang. I knew staying would only harm you. I...I cannot control it anymore." He stares down at his palms in shame and horror, every-so-often his eyes flicking up to the dark bruises he's left on his champion's body.

"No, no, please." The Shaolin throws his arms around the god's neck, clinging to him as he tries to pull away. He buries his face in the crook of Raiden's neck, pressing his lips to the heated flesh. "I want you to stay. Please." Liu Kang undulates a little in Raiden's lap, moaning softly at the feeling of his throbbing erection rubbing against his the swell of his backside. He can't bear to look at the god, to see the horror and shame that twists his handsome features into a grimace. Instead, he reaches up to cup the god's face, bringing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. "I need you, Lord Raiden, please..."

Addicted to his champion's warm embrace, Raiden falls back under, like a drowning man being dragged under by the current.  
"I should leave... I do not want to hurt you, Liu Kang..." The thunder god huffs, feeling the slick shaft of the Shaolin's cock rut against his abdomen as he leans to wrap his arms around Raiden's neck. He feels so warm, so soft, so tender. He leans in, murmuring between kisses. He can't leave. He can't tell if that's selfish of him but he feels like it is. Raiden stops, resting his head against the wall, eyes lidded and down-turned. "Please, Liu Kang... Besides, your first time should be with...someone you love. Perhaps Kitana Kahn? She may suit you far better than myself."

Liu Kang shakes his head.  
"My relationship with the Kahn is... complicated..." he murmurs, unwilling to release his hold on the god lest he push him away and disappear for good. "Outworld and Earthrealm would never accept us... and... I do not feel for her the way I do for you." He admits. "Please... don't think any different of me, Lord Raiden... but... I have desired you for many years now." The monk's voice is quiet, hesitant. Like he expects the god to immediately throw him off of him in disgust. "I just... I want to know it's still you..." Liu Kang wants desperately to be able to show the thunder god what he means to him, to find something he can do to assure him that this is what he wants, what he's wanted for years.

The confession barely sinks in before Raiden's eyes drag up to Liu Kang's face. Slowly, the thunder god unfurls himself from his spot against the wall.  
"Liu Kang..." He sucks in a breath, hands gently sliding against the Shaolin's thighs. "You desire me? Even...as I am?"

Liu Kang nods adamantly, reaching up to cup the god's face, eyes shy but firm.  
"Of course, Lord Raiden." His breath catches in his throat as the thunder god splays his hands against his thighs, muscles jumping under his touch. His hands, so strong, so warm, so gentle, make Liu Kang's heart race as he leans forward to press their lips together. Shame still curls in his chest, makes tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but Raiden hasn't pushed him away yet and a part of him still hopes--wishes, that the god feels the same way, and isn't just dragging him along in an attempt to spare the monk from any more embarrassment.

The thunder god nearly sobs against his lips, tentatively holding the monk's jaw as he leans in to deepen the kiss. When they part, Raiden gulps down air, trying to formulate phrases to capture his thoughts.  
"My champion, Liu Kang, you became something I never expected... You became something I never thought possible; Earthrealm's champion." Raiden's voice is barely above a whisper as he searches the Shaolin's eyes, wide and scared. "You became what I always aimed to be; a good man with a kind heart."

His words pull at the monks heart strings, and a breathy sigh from his lips.  
"You *are* a good man, Lord Raiden... it is the good men that must make the hardest choices. You did what you thought best for Earthrealm. I cannot fault you when I will never know the full weight of the burden you bear." The Shaolin leans forward to rest their foreheads together, content for now to just hold the thunder god. Have him here in his arms and his heart. A tiny piece of him remembers when he was younger, smaller, barely even a teenager, when he and Kung Lao would sit in the god's lap and listen to his stories. The memory brings a smile to his face as he leans back to stare deeply into glowing cyan.

Tilting his chin up, Raiden connects their lips, tenderly threading his fingers into Liu Kang's hair. Slow, everything slow, as the thunder god sighs against his lips. Getting back into the rhythm, he sits up, hands descending down the Shaolin's back, touch feather-light, fingertips tracing the angles of his shoulder blades. For the millenia he's stood, Raiden has never met another that he felt this way towards. Gently, Raiden brushes his tongue across the crease in Liu Kang's lips, asking for permission, as he trails a calloused fingertip over the curve of his spine.

When the Shaolin feels the god’s tongue prod tentatively at his lips, he parts them without hesitation, moaning softly as Raiden gently strokes his hands down the monk’s back, trailing down the ridges of his spine. And Liu Kang wants, Elder Gods does he want. He wants to hold the god in his arms, have him in his entirety. Wants to help ease the guilt that twists his insides, wants to show him how much he loves this man.  
“Lord Raiden, please…” His voice is soft, quiet, words nearly swallowed by the thunder god claiming his mouth in a tender kiss. “Wǒ … wǒ ài nǐ… “

The confession makes the thunder god's face go bright red.  
"Liu Kang..." He breathes, so soft, against his face. Shuffling down a little, Raiden lays down, pulling the Shaolin with him. He gazes up at the monk, pressing Liu Kang's forehead against his own. His heart throbs in his chest, feeling affection seep through him. Wrapping his arms around Liu Kang's chest, Raiden holds the Shaolin close, lips so close to his ear. "And I you, my champion..."

Liu Kang follows easily enough when he feels the thunder god lay back, silver hair splayed around his head like a halo and he looks too good like this; pink splashed across his high cheekbones and eyes half lidded, affection evident in his gaze as he stares up at the Shaolin. Shifting a little, Liu Kang moves until he’s straddling the god’s waist, pants still shoved halfway down his thighs, and cock still hard and wanting. When Raiden wraps his arms around his chest, pulling the monk close, his cock rubs against his abdomen smearing precum over the taut flesh.  
“Nngh…” The sensation pulls a shuddering groan from Liu Kang’s chest and he seeks to bury his face in the crook of Raiden’s neck, cheeks burning.

Hearing the needy moan against his ear and feeling the moisture spread across his stomach, Raiden manages a soft chuckle.  
"I have not been tending to your needs, koishī. Please, allow me to help." He presses his lips to the Shaolin's shoulder, hands rough with scars tenderly working their way under the waistband of Liu Kang's pants. "Please, tell me if I go too fast. I do not wish to hurt you... Never again, Liu Kang..." He breathes, hot and heavy as his hands cup the monk's backside.

Liu Kang huffs out a breathy laugh against the god’s ear, nuzzling against his jaw.  
“I will tell you, Lord Raiden.” He promises, arching back into the thunder god’s hands, heat creeping down his shoulders. “I know you would never hurt me,” Pressed this close, the Shaolin can feel the steady beat of the god’s heart against his chest, strong and sure. He dips his head to mouth along the delicate line of his collar bones, tongue tracing the glowing lines of his dragon tattoos.

Sighing softly, Raiden's hands slowly work the fabric down his thighs, exposing more and more of Liu Kang's beautiful, golden flesh. Gently, he pushes his fingertips into the flesh there squeezing ever-so-slightly. The Shaolin's skin is so soft and smooth, despite the scars.  
"Keep talking to me, Liu Kang. I need to know you enjoy what I am doing. Yes?" Raiden murmurs, parting his legs so he straddles Liu Kang from below, his own cock straining against his pants, begging to be touched.

"Ah... L-Lord Raiden..." Liu Kang sits up slightly to rest his hands on the god's broad chest, steadying himself. "That feels..." his voice trails off into a sigh. "So good..." his hips rock into Raiden's touch. Liu Kang looks down at the thunder god beneath him, feeling his breath catch in his throat. "You look stunning, Lord Raiden."

Cheeks adorned with blush, Raiden nods thankfully, kissing the line of Liu Kang's throat as his hips twitch upwards.  
"Nothing compared you you, my champion..." He breathes, canting his hips up as his fingers work deep into the flesh of the monk's backside, careful to pleasure, not harm. "Beautiful, gorgeous, blessed..." Another spurt of precome lands across Raiden's abdomen and he feels himself thicken in his robes.

Liu Kang's cheeks darken further in response to the thunder god's words and he tries to avert his gaze. "Please Lord Raiden... you flatter me..." He feels somewhat apologetic for his lack of reciprocation and he moves a hand down to the noticible bulge in the god's robes. He palms awkwardly at the fabric unsure of how he should proceed. "Ah... my Lord... I um... how should i...?"

Shimmying out of his robes, Raiden holds Liu Kang's hand, slowly wrapping his warm, long fingers around his weeping girth. The contact alone makes the thunder god's breath hitch, his eyes rolling back slightly as he hesitantly guides the Shaolin's wrist up and down, slowly building a pace to work his cock.  
"That...is perfect." He breathes, watching Liu Kang's cheeks darken. "Ohh, Liu Kang... That feels *divine*..."

Ever the diligent pupil, Liu Kang picks up on the technique fairly quickly, tightening his grip slightly as he strokes up and down the god’s cock, feeling the heated flesh twitch in his palm. The praise only helps to spur him on, and, always eager to please, the Shaolin twists his wrist slightly as he moves over the head, watching as clear fluid beads from the slit.  
“Is this alright Lord Raiden...?” He asks, pressing against the thunder god’s pectoral with his other hand, fingertips digging into the muscle.

"M-More than alright, Liu Kang..." Raiden huffs, a sinking feeling developing in his belly. "Not too fast, though...! I-I want to spend with you." He husks, placing his hand over Liu Kang's, the one over his heart. Raiden's eyes roll back and he bites at his tongue, eager not to spend too quick but his body urges him onward, hips keening into the sensation as his other hand continues to grope carefully at the monk's backside.

Watching the thunder god slowly come undone beneath him has Liu Kang's pulse racing, heat building in his groin like a fire rising to a blaze. The Shaolin continues to rock against Raiden's touch, skin slick with sweat. The dim lighting in the room bathes everything in a warm orange glow, bringing out the lovely hue of the thunder god's skin. Splayed out beneath the monk, silver hair fluttering against his shoulders like a halo, glowing cyan eyes half lidded, and lips slightly parted--Raiden looks every bit the god he claims to be and Liu Kang finds himself unable to look away, captivated like a moth drawn to a flame.  
"My Lord... Lord Raiden... please I..." he bites at his lip, chestnut brown eyes shy even as he keeps his grip around the god's cock steady and even. "H-How... where do you want me t-to spend... my Lord?" The question sounds terribly lewd as the Shaolin struggles to stay focused.

Ever so gently, one of Raiden's hands wraps around the Shaolin's length, beginning to work up to the same rhythm.  
"Hahh... Over my body, Liu Kang..." The thunder god replies, having to cut himself short of the whole request. *Over my body, Liu Kang. Cover me wholly. Let me taste you, smell you, feel you on my skin.*" Raiden huffs, a sweat breaking across his brow as he continues to slowly work the Shaolin to completion.

“Mmm…” the god’s touch draws a low moan from the Shaolin, hips rocking against his hand. His brow furrows as he speeds up his pace slightly, muscles flexing as his body undulates. “Hah… a-anything for you, Lord Raiden…” Arousal coils in his gut, hot and tight like a spring, threatening to snap as Liu Kang dips his head, sweat dripping down his temples. “Nngh… my Lord… I… c-coming… soon…” The warning is barely louder than a whisper and the monk allows his eyes to flutter shut, senses heightening as his world goes dark. He listens, to Raiden’s breathless gasps, to the slick sounds of flesh against flesh, to his own pulse which thrums in his ears. Liu Kang has to bite his lip to stop the words that threaten to spill out. I love you, Lord Raiden, please, stay with me. I have wanted you for so long, I need you, please…

Speeding the movement of his wrist, Raiden continues to help Liu Kang reach completion, his own pelvis rocking up against the monk's hand and chasing his own orgasm.  
"... *Liu Kang, please, come for me...*" The thunder god coos breathlessly, feeling his world swallowed by blackness as his orgasm claims him. "Liu Kang...! Please!" The words falling from his lips without thought.

With how worked up he is, both emotionally and physically, it's not much longer until Liu Kang spends with a sensual roll of his hips, a choked out groan tumbling from his lips as his release spurts across the thunder god's abdomen.  
"A-Ah... Lord Raiden... coming... I..." His shoulders shake, thighs trembling as he rides out his orgasm. His pace over Raiden's cock doesn't falter even as the god comes, his release joining the mess already covering his stomach. The monk swallows thickly, trying to catch his breath. "My Lord... are you... are you alright?" Heavy lashes sweep open as Liu Kang turns his gaze to the thunder god, looking for any signs of shame, regret, disgust...

As Liu Kang spills into his hand, Raiden continues to come, shot after shot, as he continues to buck up into the Shaolin's tight grip. Hyperventilating, the thunder god's vision whites out as he feels fluid pool, sticky and thick, across his abdomen. It takes a moment for Raiden to regain his composure, eyes easing open as he takes in the sight of the monk between his legs. Wetting his lips and moving a hand to Liu Kang's bicep, Raiden feels his chest tighten. The man above him glows, moisture across his skin making him glitter beautifully.  
"More than alright, koishī..." He sighs, reaching for his robes to clean the pool of come from his belly before it makes a mess of the bedroll beneath him. "How was it for you?" There's a tinge of worry to his voice and the hand on Liu Kang's arm trails down to hold his hand.

“It was wonderful, Lord Raiden, thank you.” Liu Kang’s voice is soft as he slowly comes down from his high, shivers subsiding as he rakes his eyes over the god’s form. He’s beautiful, gorgeous, stunning… ethereal in a way the Shaolin can’t quite place. Once his senses fully return to him, a cold fear seeps into his bones. What has he just done? He glances down at the god’s stomach, the shameful evidence of their coupling painted in streaks of white across his skin. Oh gods, this is… “Oh… Oh no… Lord Raiden… I…” What has he done? Surely Lord Raiden hates him. Is disgusted by him… his own student… what would Kung Lao say if he knew... the monks… his vow of chastity… his innocence… his purity…? “I’m so sorry… I…”

Sitting up and readjusting his eyes to see Liu Kang clearly, Raiden gazes into the monk's face, afterglow shattering as he sees the fear and shame in those warm, dark eyes.  
"Liu Kang, did you not enjoy it? You...You should have said." The colour drains from Raiden's face as he bites his tongue. Leaving the Dragon Grotto was a mistake. A mistake that Fujin must answer for when he returns. Right now, he must take his leave. He should've left before all of this started. Before he allowed himself to indulge. So many mortals had bared their souls to his silent gaze in such a way and he thought he could try it, just once. But no, he should've remained at his post. He releases all hold on the monk, moving to stand again, pulling his robes into his arms.

“No! No, no, no, please, Lord Raiden… That is not what I meant… I…” The words come faster than Liu Kang can stop them when he sees the shift in the god’s demeanor. Foolish, he scolds himself. Weak, and young and foolish. Raiden removes himself from underneath the monk, moving away as he starts to collect his robes. Liu Kang loves this man, wants him, needs him. But… he’s afraid. He doesn’t want the thunder god to regret this and something tugs at his mind. Tells him that he shouldn’t have let it get so far, should have never fallen for the god in the first place, should have been stronger, wiser, better. He reaches out for the man once more, only for him receive a cold stare as Raiden stands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… please…” And gods, Liu Kang thinks of everything he’s lost, everyone he’s lost, and if Raiden leaves too… “Lord Raiden…” He tries again, hastily pulling his pants over his hips as he rises to his feet. Liu Kang has lost Kung Lao once before. He promised himself he would never let that happen again. Liu Kang has lost Raiden before, many times throughout his life, has watched him leave, and he’ll be damned if he lets it happen again. “Please,” He begs, voice desperate and pleading. “I don’t want you, to hate me… I love you...!”

Deja vu twinges at him, looking at the man beneath him. The only difference? Their coupling has made them both sensitive, in both body and in mind. The confession, spoken loud and clear to him, makes Raiden freeze in his tracks. He turns, fists clenching in his bundle of robes. It shatters the thunder god's heart to pieces to see him like this.  
"I should not have-- Liu Kang, I should never have done this to you. It was unforgivable." Raiden skirts over the confession, still processing it. He can see the young boy within Liu Kang, bearly twelve; shamed, broken, crying, asking *why*? What has he done? Become a slave to his curiosities, to his sins, to his desires. He isn't fit to be a god. Isn't fit to be a lover. The boy he once knew panics and flinches when he outstretches a hand to assist. "Liu Kang, I never meant... *I never meant to hurt you.*"

Liu Kang stares at the thunder god before him. All hard edges, and lean muscle, thunder and lightning. His heart aches, fluttering in his chest like a caged bird. He feels torn, and again, he has to make a choice. He thinks back to the fist tournament, when he made the wrong choice and lost a friend, lost a brother, lost Kung Lao; all because he was young, and weak, and foolish. He thinks back to the Outworld invasion, when he made the wrong choice yet again; Earthrealm, or Lord Raiden? Over and over again, Liu Kang has failed. Failed his friends, his mentor, himself. And now… he doesn’t know what to do. The monks had taught him that desire of the flesh was wrong, dirty. But standing here, after the fact, in front of the man he loves, the god he worships… is there no purer form of desire, of love, than this? To share your pleasure with one you hold dear, to open your heart to another, to learn the shape of their body and the depths of their mind? As the Chosen One, Liu Kang has always put himself second… and that is something that no one else can truly understand. That the Chosen One is someone who has no choice, but to give. Give all that they have, and all that they are. When Liu Kang was first chosen as Earthrealm’s champion, it was like looking up at the night sky. He revered the title like he saw the stars, with awe and wonder. But to be the Chosen One is to be Atlas. He learned quickly that the honour was responsibility, and that responsibility would never be without the pain of loss. Because the sky is beautiful when you are far away and free to wonder. But ask Atlas, how beautiful the sky is when you’re holding it up on your shoulders.  
“It is not your fault, Lord Raiden.” He says after a moment. There’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to do, but it feels like he’s frozen.

Opening his mouth to speak, nothing comes and Raiden stands, chest tight and head swimming. Wrong, wrong, wrong. He knows the two of them have lost tremendously. Liu Kang didn't deserve the misgivings he received whereas Raiden did entirely. *He must not win.* A single phrase that killed foes and allies alike. Jade, Jackson Briggs, Kitana, Smoke and Bi-Han, not to mention Kung Lao and, of course, the innocent boy that stands before him. Failure after failure. As Faust, Raiden had sold his soul to protect those he loved but his view was irrevocably corrupted and he followed suit, exemplified by the changes in his character; the blood-red lightning, the cruelty that, even now, remains dormant within him. Without a word, Raiden stands to his full height and turns away, pulling his robes back on quickly before stepping towards the door and opening it. He can't bear to look at Liu Kang, emotion warring within him as he feels the chill of winter on his face, replacing his hat. Raiden's luminescent eyes mirror his tortured soul, his need to avoid those he loves in order to protect them.  
"... I must return to the Dragon Grotto." He states, voice stern but quiet. "I..." He begins before his chest tightens and he cannot continue. With his mind made up, Raiden steps through the door and closes it behind him. A brief flash of lightening can be seen below the door, the deep roll of thunder following soon after, signifying the god's departure.

For how long? Who knows if the thunder god will ever return.


	2. [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handful of weeks later...

The air is cold and crisp when Liu Kang steps out into the main courtyard of the Wu Shi Academy. At this time of year, training has been moved indoors, so there’s no one out here save for himself, and the vast emptiness is… comforting somehow. He doesn’t dwell on it for too long, quickly making his way through the doors and heading towards the dragon grotto. His mind has been a mess recently and it’s taken away from his training, if Kung Lao’s constant worried queries weren’t evidence enough. Perhaps being in the presence of the Jinsei will help calm his nerves and allow him to sort out his thoughts. The journey to the underground spring is a short one and soon enough Liu Kang finds himself at the entrance to the grotto and… he’s not alone. Lord Raiden rests on the head of one of the great stone dragons, the light of the Jinsei illuminating his visage and Liu Kang feels his heart twist in his chest because Elder Gods have mercy, he looks as beautiful as the day he left.

Feeling a presence nearby, the thunder god blinks a couple of times until his vision returns in full. As his gaze darts to the Jinsei to ensure its safety, he sighs with relief, his rib cage only tightening as his wandering, luminescent eyes stop on the only other being in the Dragon Grotto. Raiden's body freezes, almost like prey trying to avoid a predator. Unfortunately, due to his pure white robes and glowing, cyan gaze, his disguise is rendered moot. Realising that he's been found, the god swiftly stands, collecting his hat along the way before perching it back on his head. He holds his hands behind his back, feet rooted to the spot in anxiety as he studies the man before him. Raiden has been attempting to avoid the chosen one, especially not expecting to see him after a handful of weeks. His fingers tremble as he holds his hands behind his back, attempting to mask his fear.

Liu Kang realises he’s been staring and quickly averts his gaze, lowering his head in a bow. “Forgive me, Lord Raiden,” He murmurs, voice soft. “I did not mean to intrude I…” the Shaolin trails off, unable to try and find an excuse as to why he’s chosen to come to the dragon grotto, of all places, when surely he could have gone to meditate anywhere else. When Raiden disappeared after their last… coupling, Liu Kang did not expect to see him again so for him to be here, in the flesh, before him... he has to stop himself before he lets his hopes get up too high.

As he hears Liu Kang's voice, so soft and timid as compared to his usual tone, Raiden nearly jumps out of his skin before rushing to recover from the shock.  
"No, allow me to apologize, Liu Kang. I only came for a brief visit before I am due to return to the Sky Temple." He explains. The thunder god cannot quite express what he feels as he stares at the chosen one's bare feet, that's about as much of the Shaolin he can face right now. The memories of that fateful night are fresh in his mind though the weeks since the event have dragged by like years. "Forgive me..." The soft whispers of words feel all too familiar.

A brief visit… of course. Why would he want to stay? Lord Raiden had already expressed his… displeasure with the Shaolin, and Liu Kang was foolish to expect anything different. He raises his head to find the god’s eyes downcast, unable to meet his gaze. “There is no need to apologize, Lord Raiden,” He assures. “I… I merely came to meditate but, I can leave if you wish to be alone.” Yes. This is easier. Give him a choice. Offer to leave so if he wants you gone, you can walk out of here on your own, without having to suffer the harsh sting of abandonment. 

Raiden sucks in a breath and attempts to swallow the lump that forms in his throat. Unfortunately, his words fail to escape him and the chosen one turns on his heel and starts back up the stairs... Using his god-like capabilities, Raiden teleports a few paces before the Shaolin, now only a few feet apart.  
"I have been...less than cordial with you, Liu Kang. I do not wish to be alone." Raiden admits, the light of the setting sun creates a silhouette as he takes a cautious step towards the Shaolin. "What we did-- What I did was unacceptable and I will take full responsibility for the repercussions... But I do not want to avoid you any longer." Being careful not to scare his ex-student away, the thunder god slowly steps forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Liu Kang's chest and resting his chin on the mortal's strong shoulder. 

When at first, the thunder god fails to say anything, Liu Kang turns on his heel, taking his silence as his cue to leave. However, before he can get very far, he hears the familiar crackle of lightning as Raiden teleports behind him. Liu Kang is hit with disappointment and hope in equal measures as the god speaks, wrapping his arms around the Shaolin’s torso, resting against his shoulder. “Lord Raiden, I…” the thunder god’s presence is grounding in a solid, physical away that Liu Kang feels like hasn’t been able to reach since he had left, and a sob threatens to claw its way up his throat. He wants to kiss this man. To hold him close and never let him leave again, because he feels like a piece of him that was missing has just slid back into place. “I wanted you to stay,” He breathes, voice just barely above a whisper.

Raiden feels a warmth blossom in his chest as he presses close to Liu Kang's body. He tightens his grip slightly, feeling the younger man's body relax slightly, in his arms. At the chosen one's breathy words, the god pulls back slightly, cyan eyes searching hazel, as he rests his hands on Liu Kang's broad shoulders.  
"You wanted me to-- I thought I had hurt you. I thought I had shamed you. I was trying to preserve your dignity, Liu Kang." He shakes his head, eyes puzzled. "I truly did not want to hurt you, I give you my word."

“You didn’t, my Lord,” Liu Kang presses, eyes darting between the thunder god’s glowing eyes and his lips. Something inside pulls at him, aching for contact. To feel Raiden’s lips against his own, to hear him gasp and moan like he did when the Shaolin touched him. “I know that you would never try to hurt me.”

"I...am a fool." Raiden bows his head. "Please forgive me. In trying to protect you, I only harmed you further." Lifting his hands from the Shaolin's shoulders, Raiden keeps them firmly at his side, his hat shading his entire face, save for his eyes. "I understand if you wish me to leave you and I have no right to ask but...will you stay? Please." Raiden's cyan gaze raises hopefully, guilt and remorse evident in his luminescent eyes. 

Raiden’s words have hope blossoming in his chest and heat pooling in his groin, and Liu Kang feels his cheeks flush as he reaches out for one of the thunder god’s hands. Lifting his palm to his cheek, the Shaolin nuzzles against it briefly, meeting Raiden’s gaze even as he tries to hide behind the brim of his hat. He doesn’t even have to think about his response before the words are leaving his lips, voice barely above a whisper; “Yes,” breathes. “I don’t want you to leave, stay, please." 

Removing his hat and stepping down to the same stair as Liu Kang, Raiden opens his mouth to speak. A million words attempt to spill from the thunder god's mouth but none can quite make it out so he settles on cupping the Shaolin's cheek gently and stooping ever so slightly to kiss him, his other hand moving to brush dark hair from in front of the chosen one's eyes. Not wanting to move too fast, Raiden keeps his kisses soft and chaste, always returning for more. Liu Kang's jaw feels so warm in his hand, especially as he allows his other hand to mindlessly wander, fingertips tracing intricate patterns against his throat.

The small, helpless sound that falls from Liu Kang’s lips is muffled by Raiden’s mouth as the god cups his cheek, dipping his head to kiss him. The Shaolin’s knees nearly buckle from the sheer relief of finally being able to touch the thunder god and Liu Kang reaches up to clutch at his robes, tugging him closer. Raiden moves slowly, keeping his kisses soft and chaste, and its everything the monk has been missing these past few weeks. “Mmph…” Liu Kang shudders, blood rushing from his head as the god reaches up with his other hand to trail the tips of his fingers over the curve of his throat, touch electrifying.

When he pulls away, Raiden brushes his fingers through the dark locks of Liu Kang's hair.  
"I have missed you, Liu Kang..." He breathes heavily, cheeks flushing with heat as it also begins to pool between his legs. "May I...invite you up to the sky temple?" He asks hesitantly, stroking the side of his chosen one's face with the back of his fingers. His ex-student's face is so beautiful, especially in the setting sunlight that crests over the top of the staircase. "If I take you to bed, I want to do so properly-- If that *is* what you want, of course?"

Liu Kang nods feverishly, moaning softly and leaning forwards as Raiden pulls away, chasing his lips. “Please,” He breathes, skin prickling with heat. “I…” He hesitates, cheeks flushing. “I… I w-want you, Lord Raiden, please,” He glances up at the thunder god through dark lashes, expression pleading. It feels like the Shaolin hasn’t seen his mentor in years, like a chasm had grown between them, bottomless and uncrossable. This… This is what Raiden needs, to be close to humans again. To be shown that he can still love, and care, and cherish.

"... Of course, Liu Kang. Anything for you." Raiden sighs with a soft smile, kissing the Shaolin once more before taking his hands and teleporting the two of them... With a crackle of lightning, the two stand in the thunder god's simple, modest room, in the sky temple. Gently, he tilts the Shaolin's jaw up, claiming his lips again as he grows bolder, lips parting to softly tongue at Liu Kang's soft lips. His other hand trailing a hand over his white vest, resting his broad palm against the centre of his champion's heaving chest.

Raiden takes the Shaolin’s hands in his own before they’re surrounded by raw energy, lightning arcing around them. The world disappears and reappears in a split second with a clap of thunder, and Liu Kang looks around, gauging his surroundings and finding himself in the thunder god’s personal bedchamber. The faint sound of rain on the rooftops provides a calming backdrop as Raiden tilts the monk’s head up and presses their lips together. Liu Kang’s muscles feel tense and lax at the same time, nerves being set alight as the thunder god grows bolder, tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip. “Lord Raiden… hah… I…” He feels lightheaded, chest heaving as he draws in shallow breaths between kisses.

Raiden tries to back off slightly, allowing the Shaolin more room to manoeuvre. Pressing soft, sweet kisses to Liu Kang's jawline, Raiden wraps his arms around the younger man, holding him as close as he can.  
"What do you want, Liu Kang...?" He asks between kisses, emboldened by the familiarity of his own bedroom. When he doesn't feel Liu Kang relax, he pulls away, hands staying firmly at the Shaolin's hips. "Are you alright? I have not hurt you, have I?" He asks, slowly moving to hang his hat on wall. Raiden unzips his hood from the back before pulling it over his head and shaking out his long, silvery hair. It falls onto his back and shoulders as he returns to Liu Kang, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the weathered palm.

"I want... to touch you..." the monk manages to get out, finding it a bit hard to think when the thunder god trails light kisses against the curve of his jaw. When Raiden pulls away for the second time, Liu Kang nearly whines. The god removes his hat and allows his hair to cascade down his shoulders. The silver locks frame his face and make his eyes seem brighter, and Liu Kang can't help but reach for him, chuckling softly when a kiss is pressed to his palm. "You've only kissed me, Lord Raiden," he murmurs, gazing at the god with adoration. The corner of his lips quirk up in a shadow of a smirk. "I am your champion am I not? I can take whatever you wish to give me."

Raiden's eyes glow violet then crimson as he grasps Liu Kang's hips firmly. Shinnok's amulet crackles with power, the Elder God trapped within projecting his foul influence into the thunder god.  
"Of course, my champion, I underestimate your *resilience*." The thunder god presses his lips to Liu Kang's throat, biting softly before increasing the pressure. His fingers inch below the Shaolin's white vest, crawling up his abdomen to claw blunt nails against his pectorals. "So well built, koibito..." Raiden feels the muscle beneath his hands, following every dip and curve with his fingers. "I have craved for you, Liu Kang..." He purrs against the Shaolin's neck.

Liu Kang feels the shift in the air, the change in demeanour as Raiden’s eyes shift from cyan to crimson and he shudders. Lust and something… else… simmers in the thunder god’s eyes as he tilts his head to bite and suck at the Shaolin’s throat, encouraging blood to bloom beneath the surface of his skin. “Hah… yes…” Liu Kang’s spine arches when Raiden’s hand slips beneath his clothes, blunt nails raking lines of fire up his abdomen. “Ohh… Lord Raiden…” the monk reaches up to tangle his fingers into the god’s silver locks, tugging lightly as he pulls the other man impossibly closer. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach and a shiver of anticipation races down his spine.

As Liu Kang slightly pulls at his hair, the darker side of Raiden feels a twinge of...something *different*. The short stab of pain that briefly floods across his scalp has the thunder god rolling his hips forward eagerly, a breathless groan rumbling through his chest. He slakes his tongue over the bruise he's left on Liu Kang's perfect skin, hands moving to drag his nails over his champion's narrow hips. The slight feeling of submission that befalls the thunder god is addicting and Raiden presses his lips to the Shaolin's collarbone, chasing this unknown sensation of subservience, his control of the situation slipping as his champion is now aware of his darker side.

"Oh Gods..." Liu Kang's hips arch up, both into the thunder god's touch, and to meet the rolling movements of his hips. The brief contact has the Shaolin's cock twitching in interest, flesh hardening in his pants. "More, please, that feels..." a low moan tumbling from his lips. Raiden's hair feels like silk between his fingers and Liu Kang can't stop himself from tugging a bit harder when the god drags his nails over the crests of his hips, the sharp sting of pain setting his nerves alight. "Lord Raiden..." everything feels too hot, skin too tight as the monk grinds clumsily against the god, chasing the friction against his groin.

Raiden flicks his tongue over the dark marks on Liu Kang's pale, slender throat, a small grin quirking his lips at the sight before he resumes. One hand holding the Shaolin's hips steady descends to cup Liu Kang's thickening cock through his training pants. Raiden sucks another section of flesh between his teeth before tightening his jaw around it, fingers fluttering about his chosen one's clothed erection.  
"The sounds you make are beautiful, Liu Kang." The god murmurs, soft and low, against the Shaolin's marked neck.

When Raiden curls his fingers around the outline of his cock, Liu Kang huffs out a moan, hips twitching at the mixture of sensations assaulting his body. The thunder god draws another section of flesh into his mouth, teeth worrying marks into his skin. The Shaolin's cheeks flush at the god's words, spluttering out an embarrassed retort. "I... hah... I can't help it..." he admits, voice soft. "You... it feels..." Liu Kang trails off into a deep groan, scrambling for Raiden's broad shoulders, grasping at the fabric of his robes.

The sweet gesture has Raiden's lips curling into a smirk against Liu Kang's throat, slowly stroking his fingers up and down the Shaolin's clothed cock.  
"I find it adorable." The thunder god breathes against his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down hard enough to leave an indent of his teeth. As he feels the heat of Liu Kang's thickening cock through his pants, Raiden purrs into the chosen one's ear, his voice rumbling through his chest. "My koibito... My precious koibito..."

Liu Kang huffs, cupping at Raiden's chin, tilting his head so he can kiss him again. The god's lips are so soft and sweet, and they fit together so perfectly. Feeling a touch more confident, the Shaolin prods at the god's lips, silently asking for entrance. He continues to rock his hips up into the thunder god's touch, body aching with want. Raiden is wearing too much, he's wearing too much, but Liu Kang doesn't want to pull away yet to start dealing with their robes. Instead, he moans hotly against the god's lips, sliding his hands into his long hair once more.

As Liu Kang's warm hands cradle his head, Raiden sighs softly, the sound muffled by the champion's lips. His grip around the Shaolin's cock tightens around the base, a chuckle escaping his throat as he listens to his chosen one. As he parts his lips, Raiden softly nips at Liu Kang's lower lip before he can slide his tongue in. He keeps his long, strong fingers curled tightly around the champion's cock and balls, revelling in the sounds the Shaolin makes into his mouth.

"Nngh... Lord Raiden..." the Shaolin's words are muffled as he pants against the thunder god's lips as the taller man tightens his grip around the monk's cock. He leans forward, bracing against Raiden's shoulders, but as he does so he looses his footing somewhat. "Ah...!" Before he can stop himself, Liu Kang pushes the god down onto the large mattress behind them, falling against his broad chest. "My Lord... I... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." he trips over his words in his haste to apologize, cheeks bright red as he scrambles to sit up, hands splayed wide over Raiden's pectorals.

As the Shaolin attempts to get up, one of Raiden's palms presses between his shoulder blades, inviting Liu Kang to stay put, his other hand shifting to the champion's muscular thigh. He pulls the younger man's thighs either side of his lap, a familiar position for the two, before sitting up to grind his clothed length against Liu Kang's own.  
"You have no need to apologise, Liu Kang." Raiden breathes, pressing kisses down his lover's chest until his lips touch the hem of his collar. Gently grasping the Shaolin's chin, the thunder god tilts the champion's head down, glowing crimson eyes searching his face before he plants a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I enjoy having you so close."

Whatever has come over the thunder god, the change has lowered his inhibitions. Raiden speaks his opinions and desires freely, and even if his eyes have changed colour, Liu Kang can still see the love and adoration in his gaze when the god tilts his chin down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The Shaolin’s hands tremble as he moves them to Raiden’s collar, fingers shaking too much—half out of nervousness and half out of excitement—for him to properly undo the clasps holding the god’s robes closed. His own clothes feel too hot, too tight, too restricting, and the monk longs to touch Raiden’s skin. He wants to trace each and every scar that mars the thunder god’s body, to memorize the intricate tattoos that sprawl across his chest and wind over his arms, dancing across his skin and crawling over his hips.

As Liu Kang reaches for the clasps of his robes, Raiden manages to crawl back through the fog, eyes turning back to their usual bright cyan. He doesn't seem to notice the battle within him though there's a slight change to his breathing pattern. The thunder god's hands assist, easily pulling buttons through loops and parting the top part of his robes before sliding it over his shoulders. A deeper colour flushes across his cheekbones as Liu Kang drinks in his strong, muscular visage. Raiden bites his tongue, attempting to stop any of his words from ruining the moment. The change within him is easily noticeable in the way he handles the champion. Gently, he wraps his fingers around Liu Kang's wrists, slowly bringing his warm palms to press against his pectorals, the thump of his heart unmistakable.  
"... You wished to see me...?" Spoken like a nervous student, just called into the head's office.

As more and more of Raiden’s muscular form is exposed to him, Liu Kang can’t stop the pleased groan that rumbles up from his chest at the sight. “You… You’re so…” he struggles to find the right words, all seeming to have escaped him as he stares at the glowing tattoos that ebb and flow the same shade of cyan as the thunder god’s eyes. His hands are pulled against Raiden’s chest, the strong beat of his heart a steady constant against the Shaolin’s palms. His skin is so warm, so inviting… Liu Kang swallows thickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. The god is stunningly beautiful, and he’s just as the monk remembers, strong and sure. The power that he wields is beyond Liu Kang’s imagination and when Raiden’s voice trembles, just a little, he has to lean down and kiss him. “Lord Raiden… I… I want to touch you…” He breathes. “Please…”

At the request, Raiden nods wordlessly, his fingers unfurling from around Liu Kang's wrists as he allows the champion's hands to wander. The luminous patterns across his upper body seem to breathe in a pattern according to his emotion. Currently, their light is relatively fleeting, shuddering even as the thunder god writhes slightly beneath the monk's gaze. Meanwhile, Raiden busies himself with Liu Kang's clothes, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and absently playing with the hem of his vest before pushing it up, revealing more and more of the Shaolin's firm, muscle-corded frame.  
"I share your sentiment, Liu Kang. Please... Feel free to act upon it. As with yourself, I am more resilient than you believe." He chuckles airily as he draws the monk's shirt up to his pectorals. 

“Is this another lesson then, Lord Raiden?” Liu Kang questions, eyes half lidded as he slides his hands over the god’s chest and up to his shoulders. “Please, do not be afraid to tell me what you want, you know I am a fast learner.” The Shaolin races the delicate lines of the thunder god’s tattoos with the tips of his fingers, calluses built up from years of training a stark difference from the smooth skin of Raiden’s upper chest. Pressed this close together, every shift of Liu Kang’s hips has their arousals grinding together, the sensation pulling soft noises from both their lips. The dragons that wind across Raiden’s chest pulse with energy and they look almost alive as they glow and fade with the rise and fall of the god’s chest. “Gorgeous…”

Not wanting Liu Kang's hands off him for long, Raiden pulls his vest up before pressing a sweet kiss at the centre of his clavicle.  
"If you wish for this to be a lesson, Liu Kang, I will give you a single task to complete..." The thunder god sighs softly, lips moving against Liu Kang's skin as he shifts his hips a little, his clothed erection grinding against the monk's own. A shudder wracks the thunder god's spine as he sucks in a breath. Raiden's cyan eyes look guilt-ridden but lidded with desire, the war between red and blue raging within him. He tangles his fingers in Liu Kang's long, dark hair, craning his neck to whisper against his ear, the words barely audible. "Bring me to my knees, koibito..."

Liu Kang shudders at the thunder god’s words, heat flaring in his groin. “O-Of course, Lord Raiden.” He murmurs, voice thick with desire. He turns his head to press a chaste kiss against Raiden’s jaw before he trails a quick series of kisses down the column of his throat. The monk quickly shrugs out of his white robes, leaving him bare-chested as he moves back a little, settling himself between the god’s legs. “You’re so distracting, my Lord…” He whispers, dipping his head to press a kiss to the head of one of the dragons that sprawls across Raiden’s chest. “Temptation made flesh…” Liu Kang slides his hands down the chiseled plains of the thunder god’s abdomen, dragging his nails lightly over the ridges of his hips. His tongue darts out, quick and eager, tasting the salt of the god’s skin as he traces the glowing outline of the design.

Breath hitching in his lungs, Raiden watches his chosen one's descent. Nails raking over the visible crests of his pelvis, Liu Kang takes his sweet time worshipping the god's body with his hands. At his words, the thunder god huff out a breath, cheeks set alight with heat, part-embarrassment part-arousal.  
"You flatter me, Liu Kang..." He manages, swallowing thickly as he feels the monk's tongue dance over the glowing patterns that mark his skin. He bites the inside of his cheek, watching his ex-student fully explore the god's impeccable anatomy. The words he speaks, the way he flicks his tongue against Raiden's skin and, in a moment, the god knows what Liu Kang truly is... He has the face of an angel but the mouth and hands of a sinner.

Liu Kang continues to worship Raiden's body with his hands and mouth, pressing kisses down the length of his sternum as he grips at the god's hips. He tastes like a summer storm, cool and refreshing with just the slightest hint of zest. The Shaolin mouths at his stomach, nibbling at a long, raised scar that cuts along the side of his ribs. "I have always admired you, Lord Raiden," he whispers, lips brushing over the taller man's stomach. "Please, allow me to worship the temple that is your body..." Liu Kang's skin prickles with heat as he continues to work his way down the length of Raiden's torso, following the shape of his tattoos with the lip of his tongue, commiting their shapes to memory. He could spend hours like this, mapping every inch of the thunder god's body and testing just how far he can bend before he breaks...

Every movement he makes, every honeyed word that falls from his perfect lips makes Raiden fall for him more -- if that's even possible.  
"Be my guest..." The thunder god breathes, sparks crackling across his skin as he grows more and more enticed. Raiden tries to keep his hands firmly by his sides, obediently allowing the Shaolin to explore the god's body at his own pace. Every so often, a soft sound will escape his throat, pulse quick and breath rapid as blood pulses between his legs. The clothes that encase his bottom half strain against his pulsing cock, fabric darkening at the tip as precome seeps into the fibres. Raiden's bare toes curl against the tatami, cyan eyes rolling in their sockets as he tries to control his reactions to even the slightest of Liu Kang's touches.

A low moan tumbles from the Shaolin's lips as he laves his tongue over another dark scar, the raised flesh winding down his stomach like the roots of a tree. Liu Kang is only spurred on by the soft bitten back noises that Raiden tries to swallow down. "Don't," he breathes, glancing up at the thunder god through dark lashes, pupils blown wide. He tilts his head just enough to drag the points of his canines down the toned plains of Raiden's abs, breath hot. "I want to hear you."

Fingers tightening in the bedsheets, Raiden gazes down at Liu Kang, his vision fuzzy.  
"Of course, my champion..." The thunder god husks breathily, body tensing as he feels the Shaolin's teeth graze against his abdomen, sharp and dangerous. Another spurt of precome attempts to escape the heavy material of his robes, oozing through the fibres and dripping down the clothed shaft. "H-Hahh..." Raiden groans needily, his hips instinctively pushing forward, wordlessly pleading.

Stroking his thumb over the outline of Raiden's cock, Liu Kang huffs out a soft laugh, feeling the straining flesh twitch under his touch. The God looks at him with pleading eyes, cheeks flushed a dark pink as he moans, hips arching up into the Shaolin's touch. "Of course, Lord Raiden," he purrs, sliding his hand over the bulge in his pants as he reaches up to undo the knotted drawstring of his pants. Once the ties have come loose, Liu Kang hooks his fingers under the waistline, pulling the fabric down over the thunder god's hips to free his aching cock.

As Liu Kang bares him to the air, he closes his eyes as to avert them from the shame or disgust that will undoubtedly shine in his ex-student's eyes. There is still a voice in the back of his mind. *You should not feel this way about him. You knew him when he was but a child yet here you are.* Shame burns as bright on his cheeks as arousal, his face flushed a dark pink as Raiden hides his face in his hands. Raiden swallows thickly as his pants are drawn over his hips and down his thighs and he moves to accommodate for Liu Kang's actions. His fingers tremble as they cup his burning cheeks, luminous eyes squeezed shut.

"Lord Raiden..." Liu Kang's voice is soft, gentle, when he notices the thunder god trying to hide from his gaze. He looks almost like a scared child, the way he covers his face with his hands, fingers trembling. Wanting to comfort the god, the Shaolin leans forward, carefully pulling Raiden's hands away from his face, bringing them up to his own so he can pepper kisses over the god's weathered knuckles. "Forgive me," he murmurs, studying his face, cheeks bright red and eyes squeezed shut. "Am I going too fast?"

When the thunder god feels Liu Kang's hands pulling at his own, he flinches slightly. He feels the Shaolin decorate his knuckles with kisses, soft and light. Raiden manages to open his eyes and the amount of care and concern that's reflected back at him is nearly overwhelming.  
"O-Of course not, I just..." He tries to find the word he's looking for, taking Liu Kang's hands in his own as he leans down to press their foreheads together. "I suppose I never thought I'd ever have the chance to hold you in my arms like this." He whispers, uncertainty still stirring in his eyes. "... I want to share myself with you, Liu Kang, but I am afraid of what you will find."

The Shaolin huffs out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Don't be." He reaches up to cup the god's face, thumb stroking lightly over his cheek. "I promise, nothing I find will scare me away, Lord Raiden." The god's body wars with conflict, half of him seemingly wanting to flinch away from the Shaolin and hide, while the other tries to arch up against him, desperate for more contact. "I am here with you, my Lord. We can go slow if that is what you need." Liu Kang shifts, lowering his hands from Raiden's face as he sits up. He wraps his fingers around the shaft of the god's weeping cock, keeping his grip loose and pace slow as he gauges his mentor's reactions.

A ragged breath shudders through Raiden's chest as Liu Kang curls his fingers around his cock, eyes lidded and wanting as he leans back to rest on his arms.  
"A-Anything, Liu Kang." He manages, voice wavering as he watches the Shaolin. His uncut cock spurts great bouts of precome from the crown, oozing over the head and over Liu Kang's fingers. "I have not been able to stop...thinking about you, Liu Kang." He huffs breathlessly. "About that night... I wanted nothing more than to be...made yours. Please, Liu Kang... Please make me yours..." Raiden can't think with the champion's hand slowly stroking at his cock, his lips moving faster than his brain as he rambles.

The way the god’s words spill from his lips, breathless and earnest, has Liu Kang’s cock twitching, heart skipping a beat as his pulse races. In the weeks that Raiden had distanced himself from his champion, the Shaolin feared that the thunder god had grown to hate him. That he has damaged their relationship beyond repair and that he’d never see him again. To hear that the god wanted him, missed him, needed him in the same way Liu Kang did has heat flaring to the monk’s cheeks, a shy smile spreading across his face. “Do you… really mean that, Lord Raiden?” He asks, tightening his grip around the god’s cock and speeding his pace up ever so slightly. His movements are a bit awkward, clumsy and inexperienced, but the Shaolin does his best to keep the soft noises of pleasure spilling from Raiden’s lips.

Raiden nods before he can speak, catching his breath as he watches Liu Kang's eager movements. The timid smile that quirks at the Shaolin's lips has the god's heart aching in his chest and he has to stop himself before he pulls the monk into his lap to cover his face with kisses.  
"... Of course. I am...not sure I can lie at the moment... Especially with what you are doing with your hands..." He chuckles breathlessly, covering the hand on his cock with his own, setting a slightly quicker pace, his other hand reaching down to palm at his full, swollen balls. Mussed, silver hair falls in front of Raiden's eyes as he lies back against the mattress, moans soft and bitten back.

“You sound so... so wonderful, my Lord,” Liu Kang murmurs, transfixed by the sight before him. Raiden’s chest rises and falls rapidly with each short breath he draws in. A thin sheen of sweat covers his skin, making his tattoos almost glimmer in the low lighting of the room and the Shaolin is tempted to stop what he’s doing to trace the designs once more with his tongue. Liu Kang’s own cock throbs in his pants, a spurt of precome forming a damp spot at his groin. His hips twitch, aching for more friction as he continues to work his hand over Raiden’s cock. His eyes are half lidded as he stares at the thunder god, head thrown back against the sheets, the strong curve of his throat emphasized by the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. A litany of soft, bitten back moans spill from his lips, breaths coming in short pants as precum oozes down his shaft to coat their fingers.

The Shaolin's words fall on deaf ears as Raiden slowly takes himself through his late-night ritual, still anxiously aware of Liu Kang's eyes studying his every move. As desire floods through his body, the thunder god arches his back off the bed. He lifts up his legs to plant his heels on the edge of the bed, thighs falling spread eagle as the hand not guiding Liu Kang's paws at his entrance. The god licks at his fingers, coating them with saliva, before pushing them against his entrance. He almost forgets the monk knelt at the foot of the bed, watching his every move. As his body accommodates for the familiar intrusion, Raiden speeds up the pace at which he guides Liu Kang's hand. A string of unintelligible words fall from his mouth, voice rough and strained, as he pleasures himself before his ex-student.

When Raiden brings his fingers up to his lips, tongue darting out to lave at the digits and coat them saliva, Liu Kang’s brows furrow in curiosity, head tilting to the side. Dark hazel eyes watch as the thunder god slowly brings the spit-slick digits down between his spread thighs, prodding at his entrance before pushing them inside. Liu Kang nearly chokes, huffing out a startled moan as Raiden’s back arches, the hand over the Shaolin’s speeding up. Arousal crashes into Liu Kang, skin prickling with heat as he watches the god pleasure himself, a mixture of wet squelching sounds joining the unintelligible words and breathless moans that spill from Raiden’s lips.

The sudden moan reminds him of his guest. He is being terribly rude. Raiden sits up, pulling his hands away from his body and gently grasping Liu Kang's wrist to pull his hand off his cock.  
"I apologise, Liu Kang. I appear to have gotten absorbed within my own satisfaction." The god sighs, pressing a kiss to the Shaolin's forehead before his eyes are drawn to the pulsing, aching bulge at the front of Liu Kang's training pants. "Please allow me to assist."

The Shaolin blinks owlishly, caught a bit off guard when Raiden suddenly stops, sitting up and removing his hands from his body, gently pulling Liu Kang’s hand away from his cock. “I… what…?” He feels like he’s in a daze, cheeks hot as his tongue works uselessly, lips moving though no words come out. Arousal has settled itself in the pit of his stomach, skin hot to the touch as he sits between the thunder god’s splayed legs. He feels warm lips press against his forehead and that seems to pull him back into the present. “Lord Raiden?” His voice is soft, questioning as he follows the god’s gaze, down, down to the prominent bulge in his pants. “Ah… I… um…”

Raiden's heart swells at Liu Kang's innocent stare and he smiles warmly. Lightning crackles over his skin, red light drifting across his luminous tattoos and his cyan eyes.  
"You are my guest, Liu Kang, your needs come first." Dark Raiden purrs as he hoists the monk to his feet, admiring the muscular plains of flesh before him. The god indulges himself for a moment, reaching up to draw his palms down the monk's strong, muscle-corded chest, before his attention falls to the *task at hand*. Slowly, he twirls the rope-tie of Liu Kang's pants around his fingertip, glancing up with a teasing glint in his crimson-clouded eyes. Pressing a kiss to the head of the Shaolin's clothed erection, Raiden chuckles lowly.

When he’s pulled to his feet, the monk expects Raiden to follow. However, when he remains seated on the mattress of the bed, Liu Kang glances down, confusion plain on his face until the god twists the drawstring of Liu Kang’s pants around his finger. Crimson eyes stare up into hazel as Raiden leans forward to press a soft kiss to the prominent bulge in the Shaolin’s pants. “Hah…” Liu Kang feels a bit put on the spot, not quite sure what to do now that the thunder god’s gaze is fixed on him.

At the monk's rather confused and innocent look, Raiden pulls the drawstring, loosening Liu Kang's pants.  
"There is no need to be shy, Liu Kang." Painstakingly slowly, the thunder god hitches his training pants over his hips, letting them drop around his ankles and exposing the Shaolin's thick, throbbing cock. Blood red eyes drop to the sight and Raiden purrs with excitement. "The Elder Gods blessed you more than once. I simply must take care of you, koibito." He braces his palms, warm and buzzing with electricity, against Liu Kang's thighs. "You do want me to take care of you, do you not?" Raiden's tone is teasing as he throws a faux-serious gaze up, into Liu Kang's eyes.

Liu Kang gulps, breath caught in his throat as Raiden slowly grips at the fabric of his pants, inching the fabric down the Shaolin’s hips and letting the garment fall to the floor. The thunder god braces his arms against the monk’s thighs, fingertips buzzing with electricity as his tone shifts, dark and teasing. At the question, Liu Kang bites his lip, fiddling nervously with his fingers, unsure as to what to do with them. “Y-Yes… I do, Lord Raiden,” He croaks out, voice barely above a whisper. “P-Please… t-touch me…”

With his lover's consent, Raiden wraps his hands around the shaft, gently pulling the foreskin over the flared head and huffing out a chuckle when a spurt of precome lands on his cheekbone.  
"My ever-eager student..." The god husks before taking the first few inches of the organ into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue curiously under the head. The Shaolin tastes of repression; wants and desires pushed to the back of his mind thanks to his diligence and responsibility. Slowly, Raiden reaches up to curl his fingers around Liu Kang's wrists again, tangling his long fingers into the god's long, silver hair, before returning his hands to work at the shaft. Raiden works his hands up and down what he can't yet fit into his mouth but, as he begins to bob his head, he slowly takes down more and more of the hot, sensitive flesh.

"Oh Gods..." Liu Kang doesn't need any further encouragement to tangle his hands in Raiden's hair as the god slowly works his mouth on the monk's cock. He chokes out a punched out breath when he feels the tip of the god's tongue run under the head of his cock before the rest of his mouth follows. "L-Lord R-Raiden..." his eyes flutter shut as the Shaolin nearly doubles over, grip tightening on the silver locks that cascade over his fingers. "That's... s-so good..." his throat feels tight as he cracks an eye open and Elder Gods above... the sight he's greeted with is one of pure sin. From the way Raiden's lips stretch around the girth of his shaft to the way he wraps his fingers around what he can't it his mouth. The cavern of the thunder god's mouth is hot, tight, and wet and it makes Liu Kang shudder, cock throbbing.

Feeling Liu Kang's fingers tighten in his hair, Raiden sucks in a breath through his nose but, in being buried so close to the more intimate parts of the monk's body, all he breathes in is the thick scent of held-back lust. Precome floods down his throat as he takes the Shaolin further, managing to swallow down length deeper. The head breaches the thunder god's throat and he gags for a moment, his throat tightening as his shoulders lurch and he huffs out a breath through his nose. It's short-lived however as he pushes through it, moaning lowly around the flesh in his mouth, lips stretched taut around the very base. Raiden's own cock, twelve inches of thick, pulsing flesh so needy fo attention, twitches as precome leaks down the shaft, a slickness gathering at the base as he bobs his head, crimson eyes looking up at Liu Kang like sucking his champion's cock is an absolute *pleasure*.

“A-Ah…” Something squirms in Liu Kang’s belly as he watches Raiden take the entirety of his cock into his mouth, hot, dark, and… possessive. His grip on the god’s hair tightens, teetering on the edge of pulling. Crimson eyes look up at him as Raiden bobs his head, moaning around the girth of the Shaolin’s cock, salt splashing onto the god’s tongue in response to the vibrations. “Ohh… L-Lord Raiden…” The expression the god is making is so… so… dirty. Eyes half lidded as he hollows his cheeks, sucking the Shaolin’s cock like it’s his god damn pleasure. It has that strange feeling in Liu Kang’s gut flaring to life once more as he strokes a hand through the god’s silver locks, cupping the back of his head. His fingers itch to pull and tug, to yank the thunder god forward and properly impale his throat on his cock and Liu Kang has to push the sudden urge down, ashamed that he even desires such a thing in the first place.

As Liu Kang's grip on Raiden's hair only tightens, the god feels his body flush with renewed heat. Not needing his hands to cover the shaft, one of his hands falls to cup and gently massage the Shaolin's full, heavy balls and the other descends to stroke at his own cock, his hips driving forward at the contact. Still, the thunder god continues to bob his head along Liu Kang's cock, feeling the head halfway down his throat. This is everything he's wanted for the last few weeks; to be completely surrounded by the sight, the smell, the taste, the touch of his beloved champion. He amount of times Raiden has laid awake, thinking about this exact act, with the thunder god's lips wrapped snugly around the monk's cock. He can do nothing but moan around the flesh in his mouth, crimson eyes rolling back into his head as he bucks up against his own palm.

The Shaolin desperately wants to communicate to the thunder god just how good his mouth feels wrapped around his cock, hot and tight, but whatever he was about to try and say dies in his throat as he feels Raiden cup at his balls, hips twitching forwards. “Hah… ah… my Lord… I…” Something snaps inside of Liu Kang when Raiden’s eyes roll back, and he can’t stop as his fingers curl around the back of the thunder god’s skull. He tugs roughly, pulling his mentor’s forwards until his nose is flush with the monk’s pelvis. A colourful expletive rips itself from his throat at the sudden tightness around his cock and he doubles over, panting harshly.

Raiden's throat is full to to bursting with Liu Kang's cock jammed all the way in. He stays still while he can, the pain creeping across the back of his head and the oxygen rapidly depleting from his lungs. Meanwhile, his hand furiously tugs at his cock, grip tight and unforgiving as he strokes himself. The thunder god attempts to make this instinctive warning noise as his lungs begin to burn but all that escapes him is a low, needy whine. Raiden's cock twitches violently, the harsh movements of the monk causing him to spend prematurely. Come spurts in great bouts over his shaft, covering his fingers and shooting onto the floor, as he revels in the sensation of pain and breathlessness.

At the sound of Raiden’s muffled whine, Liu Kang immediately loosens his grip on the god’s hair. A mixture of shame and embarrassment creeps up his spine as he realizes what he was doing and he moves back slightly, pulling his cock from the thunder god’s mouth and wrapping his own hand around the throbbing flesh, stroking himself to completion. It doesn’t take long, not with how worked up he already is, and the Shaolin comes with a low groan, cock pulsing as spurts of white coat his fingers, some even landing on Raiden’s exposed chest. He feels somewhat dizzy, head spinning with pleasure as he slowly comes down from his high. When his vision comes back into clarity, he reaches up with his clean hand to cup his mentor’s cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his swollen lips. “I… I-I’m sorry… Lord Raiden…” He manages to huff out, gaze apologetic. “I… didn’t mean to…”

When Liu Kang pulls out so suddenly, Raiden doubles over, coughing and panting and moaning. He spent so quickly with how rough the Shaolin was for just a moment. When he lifts his head, he watches in awe as the monk strokes himself into his climax. It's beautiful, watching his ex-student groan and huff and spend by his own hand. Raiden wets his lips as Liu Kang cups his jaw, cheeks ruddy and luminous, red eyes somewhat out of focus.  
"... Hush." The god manages through heaving breaths, nuzzling against the monk's warm palm. "That...was perfect, koibito... I am...looking forward to see...how you will best that..." Raiden chuckles breathily as he cranes his neck to kiss Liu Kang reassuringly.

Despite the thunder god’s reassurances and the soft kiss he places on the monk’s lips, Liu Kang shakes his head, face hot and eyes downcast. “N-No… I… I shouldn’t have allowed myself to lose control like that…” He insists, still hesitant, still unsure. “I don’t want to cause you harm, Lord Raiden…” He’s never really let himself indulge such urges before, and even after the thunder god left the first time, the Shaolin opted for meditation and training whenever he found his mind wandering to… inappropriate places. He moves his hand from Raiden’s cheek to his throat, rubbing lightly back and forth over the swell of his Adam’s apple, hoping to help soothe the muscles in apology.

Feeling Liu Kang's palm against his throat, Raiden swallows thickly to assure his worried lover that the muscles there are working just fine. Under the ministrations though, the thunder god (currently tainted by Shinnok's power) purrs, his eyes lidded with desire as he slowly gets to his feet.  
"I understand your worry, Liu Kang, but there really is no need for it." The god leans down to places kisses across his champion's collarbone, descending down over his sternum as his fingers grasp the firm muscle of the chosen one's pectorals, kneading them slightly. His body is so astoundingly beautiful, especially given it's sheen of sweat and the healthy colour that flushes across his face, neck and shoulders, thanks to their activities. "Believe me when I say; you played your part perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> Koishī - Beloved.  
> Wǒ… Wǒ ài nǐ… - I... I love you...  
> Xīn'ài. - Beloved.


End file.
